School Daze
by SheDrinksGreenTea
Summary: Not your average,everyday school....Ch.20 UP! [CHANGED PENNAME]
1. Boring High

School Daze

**Disclaimer:** I will never own GSD or GS.

**Summary:**Welcome to Mendel High, the school where all the characters go to. There are midterm test, outdoor activities, and many other things that our average everyday school has. The school is so boring, we have some students who are going to make their stay at Mendel High WORTH it!That means trouble as they do blackmail, trouble teachers, and make their school theirs! By the way, they stay in the dorms of the school, so, the roomates are that follows:

Stellar and Lunamaria

Auel and Sting

Kira and Athrun

Shinn and Rey

Cagalli and Lacus

Dearka and Yzak

Miriallia and Meyrin

So, that's the roomates! And also, they are all in the Junior year of highschool. So, enough of me talking, on to the story!

* * *

Cagalli was sitting in her dorm bedroom and was waiting for Lacus to come out of the shower already.

"Lacus! You have been in there for the last 24 minutes! Come out now and you had better saved some hot water for me!" yelled Cagalli as she was banging on the door.

"Okay Cagalli!" yelled Lacus as she was about to come out.

"You know classes start at 9, and it's already 8:34." said Cagalli as she was getting her uniform. "We still have to go and pick up the others."

"I know, but you better start showering if you want to go now, it's almost 8:40." said Lacus as she was drying her hair.

"OH SNAP!" yelled Cagalli as she left the room.

* * *

Kira was getting his stuff ready for school, and Athrun was waiting outside.

"Kira! Come on! We have to get to class!" yelled Athrun.

"I know!" Kira yelled back.

"I'll meet you in the study hall." said Athrun as he left. Sometimes Athrun thought why he had a partner that would stay up until 12:00 a.m. and wake up at 8:30, only 30 minutes to get ready!

As he entered the hall, he saw Shinn and Stellar talking and laughing, Auel and Meyrin,Lunamaria listening to her MP3 player, and Sting just sitting there.

"Shouldn't you guys be in class?" asked Athrun to his friends.

"Yeah. But we just wanted to talk for a while." said Shinn as he was holding Stellar.

"Don't worry, we are leaving now.'' said Sting as he was getting up.

"Where is Yzak, Dearka,Miriallia, Rey,Cagalli, and Lacus?" asked Athrun.

"They went ahead." said Auel as he was going now.

"Let's go you guys." said Luna as she was already downstairs. "How about we race to the bottom?"

"Your on, Hawke!" said Auel. As he was already running ahead.

"Hey!" yelled Meyrin as she tried to catch up. Then the rest eventually followed.

Athrun just stood their watching the sophomores,(Yes they are sophomores) race each other to class.

Chemistry. period 1 for the Juniors.

Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia, Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, and Kira didn't pay any attention to their teacher during chemistry. They only text each other through their cellphone, luckily Mr.Mu didn't notice that. This was their conversation:

**Pink Princess: **Kira, want to hang out at recess later?

**Strike Freedom:** Sure. What do you want to do?

**Infinite Justice:** How about we spy on Ms.Natarle? I heard from Shinn that she dances the salsa all alone in the math room.

**Strike Rouge**: Yeah right! What if she catches us?

**Buster:** How about we just hang out.

**Duel:** Nah, Let's do something fun! Something we will be remembered for!

**Pink Princess**: Well, what do you want to do?

**Buster: **Why don't we place Mr. Le Crueset's car on top of the school rooftop?

**Strike Freedom**: We can't do that during recess!

**Infinite Justice**: Kira's right, too many witnesses.

**Pink Princess**: How about after school? Like late at night?

**Strike Rouge:** Yeah, like at 12:00 a.m. or something!

**Duel:** But how do we carry a car?

**Infinite Justice:** We just disassemble it, them we put it back together in the rooftop.

**Strike Freedom**: Yeah, but we are gonna need some help.

**Strike Rouge**: How about Shinn and the others?

**Buster:** Yeah, Shinn knows how to dissassemble things, so why don't we ask them?

**Infinite Justice:** Yeah, but what if they say no?

**Pink Princess:** Leave it to Cagalli!

**Strike Rouge:** Don't worry, they won't say no.

End Conversation.

So, after recess, they would talk to the others about their plan.

* * *

Recess: 

"Are you nuts? Put Mr. Le Cruesets car on the school rooftop!" yelled Shinn as he was shocked by the news.

"You bet! We are gonna have our last years in Mendel High worth it!" said Cagalli as she was eating her snack.

"But, what if we get in trouble?" asked Stellar with a worried voice.

"We won't, we will do it late at night!" said Lacus with a smile.

"Did somebody say trouble?" asked Auel as he was playing basketball with Sting. "I'm the master when it comes to trouble!" said Auel with a confident voice.

"No kidding, you got 16 detentions in 1 year, 5 suspensions, and nearly expelled!" said Luna as she was playing soccer with Meyrin.

"Dearka, I have a bad feeling about this, so I don't want to help, besides, school teachers watch the school at night." said Miriallia.

"Don't worry, that's Athrun and Kira's job, they are good at making knockout gas or knocking them out themselves." said Dearka with a confident voice.

"Don't worry, my laptop has the map of the whole school, so, what we do is that they will put on these earphones,and we will tell them where the teachers are and where they are comming from." said Yzak.

"Sting and I will help out, we can put out distractions, I want a legacy too."said Auel while spinning the basketball.

"What do you mean we?" asked Sting.

"Come on, you are good at distractions." said Auel.

"Fine. But only this time." said Sting.

"Fine, I'll help out too." said Stellar.

"What do you mean Stellar!" said Shinn in shock. "It's dangerous!"

"Come on Shinn, you know that the past 2 years it has been boring, so let's do this to lighten things up!" said Stellar.

"Fine." Shinn said in defeat.

"Agreed. So tonight, we meet at Athrun and Kira's dorm." said Cagalli as the all made the deal.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? If you have any questions, feel free to ask! R&R please! 


	2. Operation: Car on Rooftop!

Operation: Car on Rooftop!

**Disclaimer:** blah, blah, blah

**A/N: **Thanks you guys! I'm glad you like the story so far! So here's chapter 2!

* * *

Late at night, Yzak set up different cameras around the school, Kira and the others put on some mask so when the teachers see them, they won't be able to recognize who they are.

"Alright you guys, cameras are set, students are asleep, teachers wondering the school, and Shinn's group are already disassembling the car." said Yzak.

"All right, Lacus and Kira are going to Shinn's group right now." said Cagalli to the walkie talkie.

They both nodded, and Laus and Kira went past Ms.Murrue, who was wondering the second floor.

"You guys, Mr. La Flaga is wondering the first floor, and Ms.Natarle is watching near the school gates, so Auel, you disturb Natarle, and Sting will distract Mu, and Athrun and Cagalli, follow the others to the parking lot. They are gonna need help with the car parts." said Yzak.

* * *

"Roger that." said Auel, who was hiding in the bushes in front of the school gate.

"This is payback for giving me a D+ in the math test." siad Auel. Then he grabbed a rock and threw it right beside her.

"What was that?" asked Ms.Natarle. Auel giggled. Then he went over the other side of the bushes, he brought his radio,and he started to play scary music.

"Who's there!" said Natarle, she was now scared.

"Natarle...I am the ghost of..umm...your dead bunny..." said Auel in a haunted voice.

"How did you know I have a dead rabbit?" said Natarle.

"BECAUSE I AM THE RABBIT!" yelled Auel.

"AHHHH!" yelled the Natarle as she ran away.

"Ms.Natarle has left the building." said Auel to Yzak. "Outside is now safe."

"Yeah, but Mr.Le Cruset is watching the back of the school." said Yzak.

"Leave itto Stellar."

* * *

"Dang, this car is hard!So far I only took out the wheels." said Shinn as he tried to take out the seats, just to make it lighter.

"Don't worry, here comes Kira and the others,they will bring the rest to the school rooftop." said Luna, she was keeping watch.

"So far so good, oh yeah, Stellar, you have to distract Le Crueset." said Rey, he was also keeping watch.

"What? Why Stellar?" asked Shinn.

"Don't worry, Stellar will be alright, besides, Yzak said so." said Luna.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright Shinn." said Stellar as she ran off.

* * *

Stellar hid behind the plants at the back of the school.Mr.Le Crueset was watching the back.

"How can I distract him?" thought Stellar.

"Hey Stell!" whispered Auel.

"Auel! Where's Ms.Natarle?" asked Stellar.

"Scared away." he replied. "I got an idea on how to get him."

Stellar ran out off the bush and went to a door, so it would look like she came from inside.

"Ms.Loussier, why aren't you asleep?" asked Rau.

"Mr. Le Crueset! Students are making out in the dorm umm...56!" said Stellar.

"What? No one should do that now or ever!" yelled Mr.Le Crueset. "Thank you for informing me Ms.Loussier, now go to bed, I will go stop them." And then he went inside.

"Good job Stellar! Now watch and learn, 5, 4, 3, 2,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They heard a scream from the dorm 56, Fllay andMeer's room. Then they heard someone scream in pain, and that would be Rau, because Meer and Fllay were throwing things at him. Auel and Stellar laughed at that.

* * *

Dorms: First Floor

"Cagalli, can you carry two wheels at the same time?" asked Athrun.

"Of course, don't think I'm weak because I'm a girl." said Cagalli.

"Okay." replied Athrun.

"Yzak! Is the coast clear?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, just hurry to the stairs to the rooftop." replied Yzak.

"All right guys, let's go!" said Lacus.

And off they went.

* * *

To Shinn and the others.

"Finally! Done!" said Shinn. Sting finally arrived.

"Sting! What happened?Did Mu catch you?" asked Shinn.

"Naah, I just went up to him and said free donuts in the teachers lounge." said Sting.

They all laughed at that.

"He fell for it?" asked Rey.

"Yeah, he then asked me, are theredonuts with the sprinkles on it? And I replied yeah sure, whatever." said Sting. "Where's Auel and Stellar?"

"Over here." they both said.

"All right, we have to all try to bring the rest of the car to the rooftop." said Luna.

"We'll just use the emergency stairs." said Rey.

"All right you guys, the teachers are now asleep, so you guys have to be really quiet." said Yzak.

"Everyone, 1, 2, 3 LIFT!" said Shinn and they all carried the car to the rooftop.

* * *

School Rooftop

"Whew, 1,2,3 DOWN!" And they all put the down.

"Are you guys allright?" asked Kira.

"We are..." they all mumbled.

"Allright, let's put the car back together!" said Athrun.

And off they went to work.

57 minutes later...

It was almost 3:56 a.m., and they were all tired.

"All right, tomorrow, they will all be surprised that the car is on the rooftop!" said Lacus.

"Good jobeveryone." said Cagalli. "And you too Yzak."

"Thanks, now let's get to bed." replied Yzak, and they went back to their dorms.

* * *

**A/N: Well! There you go! and if you are wondering about Dearka, Meyrin, and Miriallia, they fell asleep, yeah...but they helped set up the security cameras! That's a good thing, right? Anyway, what will happen tomorrow? Find out next time on School Daze! **


	3. Not Your Everyday Morning

Not Your Everyday Morning

**Disclaimer:** I know, you know...

**A/N**: I'm glad you like the story so far! So here's chapter 3!

* * *

**Early in the morning **

Le Crueset decided to go to IHOP for breakfast before classes began. He was still kind of recovering from the items Allster and Campbell threw at him. When he entered the parking lot, he expected to see his blue car in the teacher's lot, but when he enterd, his car was gone! He began to panick, who would steal his car? He searched everywhere, and when he entered the school roof, he found his car! At first, he was speechless, then he gave a mighty loud scream that made everyone in the dorms wake up!

* * *

Cagalli and Lacus's room 

"You think he found out?" asked Lacus.

"Judging by that scream early in the morning, yeah," replied the sleepy Cagalli.

* * *

After all that... 

"Did you hear that scream?" asked Auel.

"Yup, from Le Crueset, he found his car." replied Sting.

"I kind of feel guilty now." said Stellar.

"How can you feel guilty? You agreed to do it!" said Shinn.

"Your right..." she replied.

The whole school was talking about who would put a teachers car on the rooftop.

"That's the talk of the day now." said Lacus.

"Mmhm, and we are lucky we are not busted." said Cagalli.

"Agreed." said Athrun.

* * *

Math Class (Sophomores) 

Shinn and the others were walking into the mathroom when they saw Natarle who looked like she was petrified, probably from last night from Auel, Meyrin looked blankly.

"Auel? What did you do to Ms.Natarle?" she asked.

"Naah, nothing, just scared her into thinking there was a ghost." he replied in a don't care impression.

Natarle still stood there stiff as a tree, the whole class was staring at her, until she came back to reality.

"I'm sorry, something happened last night, well, on to class!" she chuckled nervously. Auel just snickered.

* * *

Study Hall 

"I'm so hating this next class..." whined Cagalli.

"Why?" asked Lacus in a curious voice.

"Campbell, she never stops annoying me on what does Athrun do? And a whole lot of Athrun stuff..." she replied. "And she knows we are together, and if I don't answer any of her questions, she made a picture if me sleeping in bunny pajamas and it's not real! She's blackmailing me!"

"How about you do the same to her?" suggested Kira.

"Your right, I could ask Yzak for help, and maybe the others too." said Cagalli. "We will do the same thing we did to Le Crueset. Except ultimate blackmail."

Cagalli then noticed Yzak was wondering around the hall abd Cagalli ran up to him.

"Hey Kira! What is Cagalli talking to Yzak about?" asked Athrun since he came from downstairs.

"Hey Athrun, Cagalli is trying to blackmail Meer." replied Kira.

"Huh?" asked Athrun in shock. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she is blackmailing her." replied Miriallia, who heard everything. Cagalli then came back.

"Tonight, I will do the ultimate blackmail!" said Cagalli.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Dearka.

"Duh, so she can finally stop bothering me!" said Cagalli. "And I don't want you guys to get involved, so I'll just do this on my own."

"Are you sure Cagalli?" asked Lacus.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

**A/N:I'm sorry that the chapter is a little shorter that the others! I've been busy lately...anyway, will Cagalli succeed on blackmailing Meer? We'll just have to find out! **


	4. Operation:Blackmail Meer!

Operation: Blackmail Meer!

**Disclaimer:Yup. **

* * *

Late at Night 

Cagalli wondered around the hallway where the dorms were. When she finally entered Meer and Fllays room, Meer was asleep!

"Damn! I knew I shouldn't have come so late!" thought Cagalli. But then, something hit her, Fllay wasn't in the room, probably went somewhere else, and their window was open., and the door was locked. So, Cagalli went out of the school, trying to avoid the teachers who were wondering the hall, she had to enter through the window.

"Let's see that map Yzak gave me." Cagalli opened the map and followed it's instructions, she even had some blackmailing tips from Auel, (he was the master of trouble after all!) So, Cagalli found a ladder from the supplies shed and used it to climb the window. Inside, she found Meer sleeping without a care in the world.

"Since I'm here, what should I use?" she thought to herself since she brought a video/camera recorder. While looking around in her room, she heard something, she thought it was the wind, because it sounded like a loud noise,kind of sounded like a pig snorting. And she continued looking. Again, she heard that sound, when she looked around, she found out that snorting was actually Meer's SNORING!

"Damn, how does Fllay sleep?" thought Cagalli, she then found a pair of earphones inside one of the drawers. "So that's how she sleeps?" thought Cagalli. But now she had something on Meer, she snores! So she grabbed her camera/recorder and videotaped the whole thing!

"This is so good!" thought Cagalli until she heard someone opening the door, it was Fllay!

"Snap!" she thought as she tried to find a hiding spot, she couldn't find any so she hid under the bed.

"What a night, last time I got partying..." said Fllay as she sat on her bed. Cagalli grunted.

"What was that?" Fllay thought. She jumped on the bed again, and Cagalli tried not to grunt. "Probably Meer..."

"Well! I have to get ready for bed!" said Fllay as she got up and went to the bathroom. Cagalli was about to get up until she heard Fllay comming back because she forgot her night gown. Cagalli then rushed to hide behind the window curtain. She heard Fllay mumble a few things, and then she left.

Cagalli sighed, she was lucky to avoid Fllay, so she exited the same way she entered.

* * *

Next Day... 

"Cagalli! Did you succeed on blackmailing Meer?" asked Kira.

"You bet." replied Cagalli.

"I didn't think you pulled it off." said Mir.

"Yeah, I thought, AHH! I'm busted!" teased Dearka.

"Haha, very funny. Where are Stellar and the others?" asked Cagalli.

"They went on a field trip." replied Athrun.

"All right..." said Cagalli. "Well, I better get to class and use this against Meer!" And off she went, leaving the others to stare.

* * *

Science 

Cagalli took a seat right next Meer.

"Hi Cagalli! Just the person I wanted to see!"said Meer. "Listen, I was just wondering..." And she went on and on with the Athrun stuff, she just wanted to grab some tape and put it on her mouth!

"Cagalli! Why aren't you answering any of my questions?" asked Meer. "Remember what I said I'll do?"

"If you do that, I will broadcast your snoring on the announcments early in the morning!" said Cagalli as she was now getting mad.

"You didn't record my, you know!" said Meer.

"Oh yes I did!" said Cagalli as she took out her recorder and played the snoring on her ear.

"You wouldn't!" yelled Meer.

"Try me, and I will. So stop bothering me about the Athrun stuff, you know we are together." snickered Cagalli. Meer just stayed quiet, she wouldn't let Cagalli get away with this.

* * *

**A/N: Well! There you go! Hope you enjoyed it, too! **


	5. Meer's Revenge

Meer's Revenge

**Disclaimer: Yeah**

**A/N: Well, here we go to chapter 5! What is Meer planning? **

* * *

Outside School Front 

"I'm FREE! Free from that Meer Campbell!" chanted Cagalli.

"I'm happy for you Cagalli, but please calm down." said Kira.

"Yeah." said Lacus.

"Well, why are you free from Meer Campbell?"asked Athrun who was still confused.

"Well, you see, Meer keeps asking Cagalli about you and when you guys will break up so she can be with you, and that irritated Cagalli, but unless she answers, Meer will blackmail her, and Cagalli did the same thing to stop Meer from talking to her." replied Mir.

"Yup, Cagalli got her revenge." said Dearka. "Where is Yzak anyway?"

"Oh, Yzak said that he had some errands to do." replied Lacus. "Which reminds me, I have to help Stellar and Meyrin with their homework. I'll see you later you guys!" said Lacus and off she went.

* * *

Study Hall 

Stellar and Meyrin were studying for their math test.

"I hate math!" cried Stellar, who's worst subject was math.

"Don't worry Stellar, it is the final test." said Meyrin who was trying to calm her down.

"But this is the most important test of my life!" complained Stellar.

"Really?" asked Lacus who heard her complaining.

"Oh, hi Lacus! Just in time, Stellar was about to go berserk." said Meyrin.

"Then I came just in time. Why isn't Shinn and the others helping you?" asked Lacus.

"Well, Shinn has football try-outs, Auel and Sting have basketball try-outs, Lunamaria has volleyball practice, and Rey has to teach soccer to the freshman class." listed Stellar, "And I have a math test with Meyrin!"

"Well, I'll help you then." said Lacus as they got to work. While working, Lacus saw Meer talking to someone.

* * *

School Yard 

"Practice was hard!" sighed Lunamaria.

"Yeah, I can't believe how many drills the football team has to do.'' complained Shinn.

"Really? Try jogging around the whole school, stomping your feet really hard on the ground, practice shooting, practice against each other-" Auel was cut off from Sting."I think they get it." he said, and Auel stayed quiet.

"Well, better go see Stellar, and get ready for more torture from practice..." said Shinn. "See ya guys!"

"Bye Shinn!" they all said as they went to their dorms.

* * *

Lacus's Bedroom 

Cagalli was already asleep while Lacus was still thinking about what she saw and how she was going to explain it to Cagalli.

_Flashback_

_While Lacus was teaching Stellar and Meyrin, she saw Meer talking to the principal, Gilbert Dullindal, who seemed to be a little mad. Lacus went closer to hear the conversation. _

_"I'm telling you Sir, Cagalli was the one that brought Mr.Le Cruesets car on the school roof!" said Meer._

_"How do you know it was her?" asked Gilbert. _

_"Because when I was looking at the car when it finally got down, I saw her sweatshirt in the car." said Meer. "It was red, the sweater that Cagalli always wears." _

_"That was the sweater Cagalli was missing yesterday!" thought Lacus. _

_"Hmm...but how do you think she got the car on the roof?" he asked again. _

_"I don't know sir, but I know that she was the one who did it, I even have her sweater, I got it from the car." _

_"Thank you Ms.Campbell, I will take care of this." and off he went.Meer just snickered._

_"This will make that girl expelled." she thought. _

_"I have to tell Cagalli!" thought Lacus. _

_"Lacus, what's wrong?" asked Stellar. _

_"Okay, I will tell you, but you must tell our friends only okay?" said Lacus. _

_"Don't worry, Meyrin and I promise." said Stellar as Lacus told them what Meer was planning. _

_End Flashback_

Lacus then went back to sleep, she planned to tell Cagalli tomorrow.

* * *

Next Day... 

Lacus got up at 6:45, 45 minutes later than Cagalli would wake up.  
"Wait, Cagalli!" said Lacus as she hopped out of bed and looked in the room for her. There was no sign of Cagalli anywhere. So she decided to tell her later and got ready for school.

* * *

Kira ran down the halls to Lacus and Cagalli's room after hearing from Stellar what Meer was planning. He knocked on the door and Lacus opened it. 

"Lacus! Where's Cagalli!" asked Kira.

"You heard?Cagalli went ahead I can't find her!" said Lacus.

Athrun then came in.

"Where is Cagalli?" he asked.

"Sorry Athrun, I don't know." Kira replied.

"There you guys are!" said Mir with a happy tone. It was obvious she didn't know what was happening.

"Did you guys hear? They finally set up the date for the school prom!" she said.

"Really? Wow! But we have something more important here! Meer is framing Cagalli!" said Athrun.

"What! How?" Mir asked.

"She is going to blame Cagalli for the whole car incident!" said Lacus.

"Then we have to find her!" said Mir. But before they left, they found Cagalli with a sad face walking down the hall.

"Cagalli!" they all yelled and ran up to her.

"We have to tell you something!" siad Kira, but before he can continue, Cagalli stopped him. "I know, prom is up, but I'm not going." said Cagalli.

"Not that! I mean!" but Athrun was cut off again.

"I'm not going because of the whole car incident! Meer blamed everything on me! She told the principal and I was called to go to the office early!" said Cagalli, who was about to cry because she was looking forward to the prom.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli." said Lacus.

"Yeah, if your not going, we all aren't going!" said Kira.

"No...you guys go ahead, it's alright...I'll just go to my room." she replied and entered her dorm room.

* * *

**A/N: Meer got her revenge on Cagalli. Anyway, what will the others do about it? Until next update! **


	6. Getting Back at the Prom Night

Getting Back At The Prom Night 

Disclaimer: I will never own GS or GSD.

**A/N: I guess you guys hate Meer after what happened to the last chapter, but you might like what happens to her here! **

**Cagalli Yula Athha: Thanks for telling me that someone was copying my story, "The Switch." **

**And thanks everyone who reviewed! Now on to the story! **

* * *

Cagalli was crying in her room. The others tried to talk to her. 

"Cagalli, how come your just not allowed to go to school prom?" asked Athrun.

"Counsler Erica Simmons helped me out, she tried to stop them from making me suspended. But, they decided to only cancel the prom, only for me. Why would Meer do that! I only wanted her to stop bugging me! I just want to be left alone..." said Cagalli as she went back to bed and the rest of them left.

* * *

"Cagalli is taking it pretty hard..."said Lacus. 

"But why does Meer hate Cagalli so much? She hated her before we went to elementary." asked Miriallia.

"Well for one thing, Cagalli threatened to blackmail her, and before all that, in kinder, Cagalli accidentally spilled paint all over her hair." replied Kira.

_Flashback _

_It was art time at the kindergarten, and it was paint day! The children can paint whatever they want. Meer Campbell, her flowing pink hair that looked just like Lacus's, the most popular girl at school. Meer wanted to be just like her, so she dyed her hair pink. _

_During art time, Meer sat next to her friend, Fllay. Cagalli sat right next to them. _

_Fllay and Meer were gossiping about others, and Cagalli got sick of it ,so she got up to get some more paint. Meer just decided to do the same thing. The paint was a little heavy for a five year old, and Meer had her eyes closed because she was humming one of Lacus's favorite songs. Tolle was about to turn around and didn't see Cagalli, and accidentally tripped her. Cagalli fell and the paint bucket fell on Meer's head, causing all the paint to flow on her hair, and everywhere on her upper body. And it was purple paint! _

_"Ah..." was all Cagalli could say. _

_Meer slowly took the bucket out of her head, stared a death glare at Cagalli, and yelled, "ATHHA!"_

_End Flashback_

"Well, it was permanent paint, so the hairstylist said that her hair had to be purple from now on." Kira finished.

"That does explain alot..." said Athrun.

"Hey, it was total accident, and Meer did do this on purpose." said Lacus.

"Well, Meer has to pay! This is no fair for Cagalli! So, we will do the same thing as the paint on her head, except that it won't be paint at all." said Kira with an evil grin. "We will need the others help though."

* * *

Outside' 

"That heartless witch! How could she do that to Cagalli?" yelled Stellar, who was a good friend to her.

"Calm down, Stellar, we have to think of a plan to get back at Meer." said Shinn.

"I got one." said Auel, and the rest listened to his plan.

* * *

Night 

It was the night of the prom, everyone was dressed in formal clothing, and looked wonderful. Meer stood at the gym with a white gown, probably first hand made. The rest were outside the gym.

"I'll stay with Cagalli." said Athrun.

"Yeah, but you'll miss the prom." said Kira.

"It's better than dancing with Meer." he replied and went to the dorms.

Shinn and the others came as well, Shinn came with Stellar, Auel with Meyrin, Luna with Rey, and Sting with a girl from science class, Becky. Yzak came with Shiho, Dearka came with Miriallia, and Kira came with Lacus.

"All right everyone, you know what to do. Sting and I will stand on watch." said Yzak. And off they went.

* * *

Cagalli was sitting in her room thinking about how everyone was having fun at the prom, and that she was sitting there by herself. Then, she heard a knock on her door. 

"Cagalli? It's me, Athrun." It was Athrun, Cagalli could recongnize his voice.

"Comming." she replied.

"Hey Cagalli. "He greeted.

"Oh, hi...why aren't you at the dance?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, if you weren't there, why should I go? And besides, Meer is there." Athrun replied with a smile.

"Thanks, but you should be there having fun." she said.

"Well, how would I have fun without you?"

Cagalli was starting to blush, and a little embarressed that Athrun did that to her.

"Still, it would be boring here."

"Then we could have our own dance here." he said.

"HUH!" Cagalli said in shock.

"It's better than doing nothing." Athrun replied.

He turned on the some music and asked Cagalli to dance with him, she smiled and nodded as they danced the night away.

* * *

Back to the Prom 

Meer was waiting for Athrun to show up.

"Athrun's friends are here, but why is he not?" she thought to herself.

Yzak called Shinn.

"Shinn, lure Meer under the balcony, you know where we do the special affects fo the stage? Auel and Meyrin will be up there with a bowl of punch. Luna,Rey, Dearka,Mir, Kira, and Lacusare distracting the teachers, Stellar will help you lure Meer" said Yzak he and Sting were standing watch. "Give the phone to Stellar."

Shinn gives the phone to Stellar.

"Stellar, you have the camera?"

"Yes."

"Set it up." And Stellar setted it up while Shinn went to get Meer.

"Meer! Athrun is waiting for you under the balcony! You know where we do the special effects for the shows they put here?" said Shinn.

"My Athrun is waiting for me!" said Meer in joy as she ran under the balcony.

"Where is Athrun?" she asked because no noe was there.

"Meer! Look up!" yelled Auel.

Meer looked up and Meyrin and Auel dropped the bowl of punch onto her head, causing the punch to ruin her hair, make up, and beautiful white gown. Everyone laughed and Shinn's group ran to the dorms to show Cagalli what Stellar videotaped. Meer slowly took out the bowl and spit out the punch in her mouth. Fllay ran to get a towel for her. Everyone was laughing, and Meer got so mad that she screamed, "DARN YOU!"

* * *

Cagalli and Lacus's dorm 

Athrun and Cagalli finished their dance by the time Stellar and the others arrived.

"Cagalli! Cagalli!" said Stellar. "Look what I got on tape from Meer!"

Stellar put the tape on the VCR and it played the revenge they did on Meer.

"That was rich!" said Dearka, he couldn't see it because he was helping the others distract the teachers.

"Thanks you guys, but you didn't have to do this." said Cagalli.

'Naah, it was fun doing it." said Auel.

"Yes Cagalli. We all had a great time." said Lacus.

"Besides, we are siblings, we have to look out for each other." said Kira.

"Yup, friends look out for one another." they all said.

"Thank you, all of you."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of their revenge? Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Oh, and in this story, I made Yzak kind of the smart one, and I couldn't think about who should go with Sting? So I just made another character. Hope you don't mind. **


	7. A Series of Failure

A Series of Failure 

**Diaclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD. **

**A/N: Too sleepy to blab. **

* * *

Dorm Room 

"Thank you guys, for everything." said Cagalli.

Then they all heard a knock on the door, more like banging.

Cagalli opened it, it was Meer! Looking at her worst.

"Attha! I knew you were behind this whole thing! I will kill you!" yelled Meer as she was ready to strangle her. Fllay was holding her back.

"In other words, we will ruin your life after what you did to Meer!" yelled Fllay. And off they went.

"She will never learn." said Lacus, who was trying to hold back her laughter from seeing her.

"Well, it's getting late, g'night you guys." said Auel as he went to his dorm, Sting followed.

"We are leaving too." said Meyrin, Mir followed. Then the rest left after saying goodbye. Athrun was about to leave.

"Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Athrun smiled. "Your welcome." and he kissed her on the cheek good night and left.

Then she and Lacus went to bed.

* * *

Fllay and Meer's room 

"I can't believe that they ruined my night!" yelled Meer.

"Meer, calm down, we will get them back!" yelled Fllay, trying to calm her down.

"I have a plan that will embaress Cagalli!" yelled Meer.

"I got a better idea, why don't you back off for now, and do your plan later?" said Fllay in a sarcastic tone.

"What am I? An idiot? What do you think?" yelled Meer.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" asked Fllay. Meer just gave her a death glare.

"I will get Attha back for this." mumbled Meer as she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"What an idiot, she will never learn." said Fllay as she laid down on her bed.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Meer from the bathroom, Fllay jolted up.

* * *

Next Day. 

The whole school was laughing at what happened to Meer. Meer just told them to shut up, Fllay just stayed quiet as she knew Meer was going to make a fool of herself.

Meer took out a bucket with chocolate syrup in it, and I mean ALOT! And she put it on the tip of the door.

"Heh heh, whe Cagalli comes out of her dorm room, this syrup will fall all over her head." said Meer.

"That will never work." said Fllay.

"Shuttup! It's a try at least!" said Meer.

"Whatever." was all Fllay could say and she went to her dorm.

Shinn was passing by and saw that Meer put a bucket of chocolate syrup on top of Cagalli's door, so he knew what she was planning.

"Hey Meer!" greeted Shinn.

"Oh, it's you." said Meer.

"Listen, I have a gift for Cagalli, but it's not really a gift, cant you give this to her?" asked Shinn. His plan was to make Meer hit the door hard enough for the chocolate to fall.

"Yeah." said Meer as she recieved a paper from Shinn and tried to slide it under the door, but she accidentally banged on it, forgetting that the syrup was at the tip on the door and then it felll on her head! Meer was covered with chocolate syrup. Shinn could only laugh and walked away. Fllay came back to checkonMeer.

"Gonna give up yet?" she asked. Meer slowly wiped the syrup off her face and said no, for she had another plan up her sleeve.

Cagalli was sitting under the tree with Athrun and talking to him. Meer was on top of the tree and had a bucket of water with her, her plan was to pour the water onto her. But when Auel was passing by, he saw what Meer was trying to do, so he got his slingshot from his pocket and aimed at the tree. It hit the bark, scaring Meer that she jumped, but she didn't see who was under her because Cagalli was no longer there, it was the principal, Gilbert, who had an angry glare at her and told her to come down, Meer was busted. Fllay came by again and asked her if she gave up, she still said no.

Meer's next 'brilliant' plan was to change Cagalli's school lunch from a apple and sandwich to a wax apple and sandwich, so when she wasn't looking, Meer switched it. Fllay knew this would never work. Meer sat next to the table Cagalli was sitting on to get a good view. She then saw Cagalli sitting with the school bully, Helga. And it looked like she was about to switch lunches with her! When Cagalli moved to sit with her friends, Meer grabbed Helga's lunch before she could eat it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Helga asked.

"Don't eat that! That is wax apple and sandwich!" yelled Meer.

"Did you do that?" asked Helga, giving a death glare. Meer just chuckled nervously before Helga gave her a good punch in the eye. Fllay ran over and asked the same question, finally Meer said yes.

* * *

End of the Day

Meer was in front off Cagalli's dorm, Cagalli opened the door.

"Meer?" asked Cagalli in surprise.

"I quit! You win! I will back off!" yelled Meer, and ran off.

Cagalli just stood there in confusion.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it! I have the next chapter now, and I'll I'm saying that it will be after the break, so it would be a fast forward chapter. See you then! **Dorm Room Fllay and Meer's room Next Day. 


	8. Stellar's Problem Part 1

Stellar's Problem Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD or GS. **

**A/N: This was originally to be chapter 7, but then I had more ideas to do with Meer, so I decided to make this chapter 8. If any of you guys read this as chapter 7, please re read the last chapter because I changed it. And, don't kill me after reading this chapter...**

* * *

_Short Intro_

_The party was at December 20. Yup, time passes by doesn't it? So the characters celebrated Christmas and New Years with their families. So, now the date is January 5, the day when all the characters go back to school. That means new students will be arriving at Mendal High, and maybe a new rival. _

* * *

Homeroom (Sophomores, now Juniors)

Stellar was talking to Shinn about their vacation.

"Really? You went snowboarding?"said Stellar.

"Yeah, it was really fun! Maybe I could bring you sometime and teach you." said Shinn.

"I really enjoyed the winter break, but now we have to go back to school?" whined Luna.

"Don't worry Luna, maybe we we will have more fun this year than we had last year." said Rey.

"But we started doing those thingsin the last week of November, the car thing, blackmailing Meer, and the punch thing." said Luna.

"Well, we will have to think of some more things than." Rey replied.

Auel was talking to Meyrin and Sting about his vacation.

"Well, I went to Big Bear Mountain and went snowboarding, actually, I saw Shinn there to." said Auel.

"Really? Cool. I wish I could go..." said Meyrin.

"Lucky, I had to stay home all day." said Sting.

Meer and Fllay were the same gossipers and Meer decided to back off Cagalli and Athrun since the punch incident and the attempts to get back at her.

There homeroom teacher came in.

"Well students, it was great to see you all again, and we have a new student, please welcome, Vanessa Maxell."

On cue, a young girl with brown hair up to her shoulder, and blue eyes appeared.

"Pleased to meet you all." said Vanessa.

"Vanessa, you can sit between Stellar and Shinn." their teacher said as she pointed at them.

Vanessa took her seat.

"Hey, Shinn Asuka, pleased to meet you." Shinn greeted.

"Me too." siad Vanessa. But when they shook hands, Vanessa had butterflies in her stomach. Stellar had an uneasy feeling about Vanessa.

* * *

Homeroom (Juniors now Seniors)

"Ahh...back to school." said Lacus.

"You missed school, didn't you Lacus?" asked Cagalli.

"Yup, she did. When we went out, she kept on saying she can't wait to go back to school." replied Kira.

"Cagalli was really happy after the revenge on Meer thing, that when school was out, she always clinged to me, making sure Meer wasn't there." said Athrun.

"That is so not true!" yelled Cagalli.

"Where are Yzak, Mir, and Dearka?" asked Lacus.

"Well, they will be back next week. They all went to Canada and they have to wait for a week to get back here." said Cagalli.

"Oh well, they are missing out on a new school year!"

* * *

Hallway

Shinn was putting his books in his locker until Vanessa came in and hugged him, making Shinn blushed.

"Hello Shinn." said Vanessa after she gave him a friendly hug.

"Uh...hi Vanessa." said Shinn.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me around the school, and show me the places." she asked.

"Sorry, I am meeting with Stellar." said Shinn. This made Vanessa frown a little.

"Shinn, do you like her?" she asked.

"Well...I..um...gotta go!" and Shinn ran.

"Stellar might be a problem." Vanessa thought to herself.

* * *

Outside

Stellar was waiting for Shinn outside.

"Stellar!" yelled Shinn.

"Shinn!" said Stellar and went over to hug him.

"Sorry I was a little late." said Shinn.

"That's okay, as long as you came." said Stellar with a smile. "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure."

Little did they know, Vanessa was watching them from the shadows, she didn't want Stellar to be with Shinn.

* * *

Inside

"Stellar, can I see you?" asked Vanessa.

"Um, sure Vanessa." replied Stellar.

They entered the gym.

"Stellar, I want you to wait here." Vanessa said. So Stellar just stood there.

"This will break Stellar's heart." Vanessa thought to herself.

"Shinn, can I see you?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied.

Stellar was waiting behind the locked door where Vanessa told her to wait. She then heard footsteps, so she looked through the small glass window and sawShinn with Vanessa.

"Shinn, I called you here to say, that I really, really, like you." said Vanessa.

Shinn was shocked.

"I was hoping you, liked me too."

"Sorry, I like someone else, and no one can replace her." Shinn said. Vanesa became mad.

"It's Stellar isn't it! Do you like her that much?" cried Vanessa.

Shinn remained speechless with his head down.

"I really like you." cried Vanessa as she hugged him.

Stellar couldn't believe what she just heard, but she still remained quiet.

Shinn put his head up.

"But-"

He was cut off, before he can say anything, Vanessa waskissing him! Shinn couldn't believe it!

Stellar stared, she couldn't breath,she couldn't speak, all she can do was cry, she couldn't believe what she just saw.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me...I know that it was all sudden, but you know, "Love at first sight.", and some people go for it, or so I think. Anyway, don't worry, Stellar will have her revenge, just like Cagalli. Just wait. Until next update! **


	9. Stellar's Problem Part 2

Stellar's Problem: Part 2

**Disclaimer: Here you go, chappie 9! (Did I just say chappie?) **

* * *

Stellar was to shocked to look again and hoping it was a dream. She banged so hard on the door that it finally opened. Shinn then turned around and saw a shattered Stellar crying. 

"Please don't tell me that she just saw what happened!" thought Shinn.

"I'm sorry...I have to go." said Stellar and she ran off. Shinn went after her, but lost sight of her.

* * *

Stellar was in the girls bathroom still crying after what she saw. Lacus then entered and saw her. 

"Stellar? What's wrong?" asked Lacus.

"It's nothing." Stellar mumbled.

"Sounds like something." said Lacus.

"I saw Shinn kissing another girl." Stellar blurted out.

Lacus remained speechless.

"It was the new girl, Vanessa Maxell."

"Wait, Vanessa Maxell!" yelled Lacus.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"I heard from some of her friends that she is a flirt and she takes any man, even taken ones. She makes their lover heartbroken and stuff like that." said Lacus.

"So you mean she planned that?" yelled Stellar.

"I'm afraid so. She wanted to break your heart so that she can have Shinn."

"That! Uh, I wanna kill her!" yelled Stellar.

"Don't worry, I'll make Kira and I help you." said Lacus as she left.

* * *

"What? Help Stellar get back at Vanessa?" said Kira. 

"Yeah, she deserves it because Vanessa broke her heart by kissing Shinn." said Lacus.

"No way, I don't want to get involved in this." said Kira in a serious tone. Lacus knew what to do. She kissed him.

"On second thought, I'll help out."

* * *

Shinn was standing by Stellar's locker. He wanted to talk to her about that kiss she saw at the gym. Stellar than arrived and saw Shinn, she turned away. When she was about to leave, Vanessa came over and clinged to his arm. 

"Hello, boyfriend!" Vanessa said. This made Stellar really mad as she saw Vanessa drag him away.

"She'll pay." she thought. She then got a call in her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Stellar! It's me Lacus! Meet me and Kira at my locker."

And off she went.

* * *

"You got a plan to get back at her?" asked Stellar. 

"Yup, Kira's idea. All we have to do is lure Vanessa to the cafeteria at lunch time.We just have to make sure no one gets in the way, so we placed a special entrance. I placed cameras over there. The floor is filled with water so when she enters, she will slip, break a string that we put and it will activate the trap. You see, it will make a pot of sloppy Joe meat and it will be dumped on her head." said Lacus.

"I love you guys!" cried Stellar as she hugged both of them. She was grateful to have true friends.

* * *

Shinn was walking down the hallway looking for Stellar. 

"Yo! Asuka!" said Kira.

"Kira? Have you seen Stellar?" asked Shinn.

"Yeah. Follow me." he replied and Shinn followed him to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey, Vanessa?" asked Stellar as she was passing by. 

"What Loussier? I am looking for my boyfriend." Vanessa replied.

This made Stellar mad.

"Follow me."

They reached the cafeteria and Stellar let her enter first.

"What is this Loussie-" She was cut off as she slipped on the water, broke the string, and the sloppie joe meat fell over her head! Stellar just stood there and snickered.

"LOUSSIER! What is the meaning of this?" yelled Vanessa as she wiped off the meat.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" yelled Stellar. Principal Gilbert saw the whole thing and called Stellar to his office.

Shinn saw and heard everything. _"Stay away from my boyfriend!" _He finally knew why Kira called him.

* * *

Stellar walked out of the principals office. She was given one week of detention, but she didn't care, she showed Vanessa that Shinn was hers, and she still remembered what she said. As she walked out, she saw Shinn waiting for her. 

"Hey Stellar." greeted Shinn.

"Oh, hi Shinn." replied Stellar as she was about to walk away.

"Wait, I want to talk to you. Well, I heard everything from Kira and Lacus. And...well, I heard what you said in the cafeteria." said Shinn.

"You did? Well..." Stellar began to blush. Befire she could say anything, Shinn kissed her.

"I consider you my girlfriend too."

Lacus and Kira were warching from a distance.

"Well, I guess we have a new couple." said Lacus.

"Yup." replied Kira.

"Oh, Kira, what did you do to Vanessa after?" asked Lacus.

"Well..."

(Janitors Closet)

Vanessa was locked in the janitors closet, yelling:

"OKAY! I LEARNED MY LESSON! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she yelled, but no one heard her.


	10. Meet the Evil Teacher

Meet the Evil Teacher

**Discliamer: I do not own GS or GSD. **

**A/N: Me again! I am gonna post the classes here incase you are confused. I forgot to put them on chapter 2. Eheh, anyway, here you go: **

**Juniors (Not sophomores anymore) **

**Lunamaria**

**Meyrin**

**Stellar **

**Shinn**

**Sting**

**Auel**

**Rey **

**Seniors (Not Juniors anymore) **

**Kira**

**Athrun**

**Cagalli**

**Dearka**

**Miriallia **

**Yzak**

**Lacus **

**I know Lunamaria is older than Meyrin, but I decided to make her sort of the same age, except Luna is older by...let's say 2 months?**

* * *

Meyrin was walking to class, not just any class, the most evil one of the whole school, Technology. The teacher there was just plain evil. Mr. Crail loved to fail all his students and had the crankiest attitide ever! You could say he was the hated one at the school, but the others don't really care, the freshman were lucky because they didn't have him until sophomore year.

When Meyrin entered the class, she saw all the students wishing theu weren't there, but she ignored them and took a seat next to Stellar, her partner.

"Did you and Shinn make up yet? I heard from Lacus what happened." whispered Meyrin.

"Yeah, and we are now going steady." replied Stellar with a smile.

"Wow! You go girl!" said Meyrin. Stellar just giggled. After 5 minutes of chatting, everyone remained quiet, as they heard footsteps comming closer, that could only mean one thing: the evil teacher, Mr. Cail was comming. He then entered the room, with an evil glare on everyone and finally spoke.

"Hello class. Today, we are going to have a pop quiz on something you don't know at all!" said Mr. Cail with an evil laugh. The whole class gulped. Mr. Cail then looked around and pointed at Lunamaria.

"You! Girl! What do you use to power a robotic bird? Battery or nuclear?"

"I..uh..battery?" replied Luna.

"Darn. You! With the blue hair!" He was pointing at Auel.

"Who? Me?" asked Auel.

"Yes! What is the square root of pie?" asked Mr.Cail.

"I don't know! And what the hell does that have to do with this class!" yelled Auel.

"I don't know! I just wanna ask! An F for you!" yelled Mr.Cail as he laughed around the room.

"How did he keep the job?" asked Stellar.

"More importantly, how did he GET the job?" replied Meyrin.

* * *

The seniors were in gym class with Neo. Lacus didn't feel so well.  
"Lacus? What's wrong?" asked Kira with a worried voice. 

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well..." mumbled Lacus.

"We should bring her to the nurses office."said Cagalli.

"Yeah, she could have a fever." said Athrun.

"Fine, I'll tell Neo." said Kira as he told him.

"He said fine, I'll carry her to nurse Talia." And off Kira went, leaving them to do a few games, dodgeball and volleyball.

* * *

"Darn! I got another F! If I keep getting them, I won't be able to pass this year! whined Auel, who hated Mr.Cail for always failing him. 

"Don't worry, he tries to fail everyone." said Meyrin as he tried to calm him down before he does something...bad.

"I'm gonna teach him something about not to fail other students!" said Auel.

"Auel, are you going to do the same thing we did toLe Crueset?" asked Rey, who was shocked to see Auel act like this.

"You bet!" replied Auel.

"Are you gonna need some help? Cause I'm in the mood for some kicking evil teacher butt!" said Luna.

"I'll think about it...sure!I might need back up anyway." Auel replied.

"Luna?Are you sure about this?" asked Meyrin, who was always concerned about what her older sister was doing.

"You bet! And you guys can join if you want." replied Luna.

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble alone...ok! I'm in!" said Meyrin.

"Me too, I want some fun too!" said Rey.

"Sting, are you in?" asked Auel.

"Naah, besides, I have to tutor this freshman. But if I have spare time, I'll help out." replied Sting.

"How about Stellar and Shinn?" asked Luna.

"Oh, they are going to the movies tomorrow. It is a Saturday you know." replied Luna.

"Which reminds me, what happened to that Vanessa girl?" asked Rey.

"Oh, she went with this other guy, Kay. And I heard Kira taught her a lesson." replied Meyrin.

"What did he do?" asked Auel.

"They wouldn't tell me." replied Meyrin.

"Which reminds me, we better not tell the seniors of, you know." said Luna. "They have to study for these exams or something, andI don't want them to get in trouble."

"Fine. We agree to keep it a secret." said Auel. Then everyone turned to Meyrin, they knew she couldn't keep some secrets.

"I won't tell! Okay?" said Meyrin to make everyone stop looking.

"All right, we agree to meet at my dorm." said Auel.

"One problem genius, what is the plan?" asked Sting. Everything became quiet.

"I'll tell you guys at our dorm." replied Auel with a nervous laugh.

* * *

Kira decided to visit Lacus in the nurses office.

"How you doing Lacus?" asked Kira with a worried voice.

"Don't worry, it was just a little ferver. I'll be fine by tomorrow. Talia said just to get some rest though." replied Lacus who was coughing.

"Do you need anything?" asked Kira.

"No, I'm fine..." replied Lacus with a weak smile.

"How did you get the fever?" asked Kira.

"Overworking...I think." replied Lacus.

"I'll let you rest." said Kira as they hugged and he was about to leave.

"Kira?" said Lacus.

"Hm?"

"Where are Athrun and Cagalli?" asked Lacus.

"They are preparing for a double date with Shinn and Stellar I think." replied Kira. "Are you gonna stay here tonight?"

"Yeah." replied Lacus.

"I'll check on you tomorrow." and Kira officially left the room with Lacus sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! Anyway, about Mr.Cail. I tried to do the personality of this teacher in a show I used to watch. What will Auel's plan be? Just wait and see...**


	11. Operation:Get Rid of Cain!

Operation: Get Rid Of Cain! 

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD. **

**A/N: Another update! Yay! On to chapter 11!**

* * *

Everyone was waiting at Auel's dorm late at night, maybe around 11:00. Finally, Auel came out.

"All right, I got the plan! It is this, we will nearly destroy the classroom, and all that kind of stuff."

"That doesn't sound so much fun..." said Meyrin.

"Well, you decided to join, you go with my ideas!" replied Auel.

"Jerk..."mumbled Meyrin.

"I heard that."

* * *

Everyone checked if the coast is clear.

"All right, we managed to avoid all those teachers, so here are you assignments. Meyrin and Luna, you loosed up the hold on the desk, I'll loosed up te seat, and Rey, you set this paint bucket from art class ontop of the shelf." said Auel.

"What is the paint for?" asked Luna.

"Well, I will implant a wire on the chair, so when the chair falls, the wire will pull the paint down to his head!" Auel replied.

"Hmm...but how will this teach him a lesson?" asked Rey.

"Well, I will leave notes on the desk that will put a threat to him, that it says 'Stop failing students, or you will have an endless day of pranks."

"Hmm...I like that." said Meyrin, "Now let's get to work!"

Auel gave them some screws and stuff he got from the supply closet. And off they went to work! They couldn't wait what would happen the next day! So after all that, they went back abd went to bed.

* * *

**Next Day...**

Everyone was at Technology class, meaning they were waiting for Mr.Cail to do what they wanted him to do. Finally he came in.

"Hello victi- I mean students." greeted Mr. Cail with his mentally retarded smile, it scared all the other students.

"Today we will-" he was cut off when he placed his newtext books on the desk because it broke down!

"Stupid desk...the box said it would last for 5 years! Not 3 months! And it was new..." mumbled Mr. Cain. "Anyway, today's lesson will be-" he was cut off again when he sat down, the wire snapped, and the pink paint fell over his head!Auel snickered, event the others. Mr.Cain then wiped the peaint off and found a not in it, it was all pink, but he wiped of some of the paint, that was written in black paint.

_Dear "Mr.I am mentally retarded and I like to fail other students,"_

_If you keep failing other students and don't change your ways, I will hold a series of pranks on you until you stop. P.S. I am not kidding. _

_From,_

_I know where you live_

Mr.Cain then threw the letter away, giving death glares to all the students.

"Well, whoever Iknow where you live is, hear this, I will not stop!" said Mr.Cain. and he continued on with his lesson.

"We will see about that..." mumbled Auel.

* * *

Kira went to visit Lacus in the nurses office.

"How are you feeling Lacus?" asked Kira.

"Okay..." replied Lacus. "Where are Stellar and the others?"

"In class."

"But it is a Saturday."

"Well, it is juniors weekend classes. We use to have it too."

Lacus giggled at that.

"Will you be able to go out today?"

"Sorry, I was told to stay in bed for a while." replied Lacus.

"It's allright, we could talk at least." said Kira.

Lacus smiled.

* * *

"Hey Athrun!" yelled Cagalli at the other side of the school.

"Hey Cagalli." replied Athrun and they hugged.

"Are we still going on that double date with Shinn and Stellar?"

"Yeah, besides, it is only a movie! I wanna see how the new couple are doing." said Athrun.

"You are such a nosy person..." said Cagalli.

"Yup, and proud of it." teased Athrun. Cagalli gave him a light punch.

"How many more days will Yzak and the others come back? It's been 4 days of school they missed." asked Cagalli.

"I don't know, but they said sometime tomorrow. I want to see them too."

* * *

"Auel, what are we going to do now?" asked Meyrin as she could see he was thinking really hard.

"Well, the paint thing is now old, we already did the car, and the classroom, and many more! I need something! Something good!" said Auel. Then Sting came in.

"Yo Auel! Shinn asked me to give you this." said Sting as he left. Auel opened the paper.

_Hey Auel! I got the message on your prank thing, and I am impressed, well, I heard that you needed some help so I decided to. Listen up! Mr.Cail listens to his Ipod almost every single day, so make a replica of it and switch it with the other! So when Mr.Cail listens to it, he'll be like "What the hell happened to it!" Lol. Sorry I can't help you out, Gotta get ready for the date. See ya and good luck! -Shinn. _

"Shinn! You are a genius!" said Auel. "Everyone! Off to technology class!"

* * *

The class room was empty, so they got to work and started building the false Ipod. They planned that when Cail listens to it, it would play the song he hates the most, "Everybody Dance Now!" For some reason, he hated it. Then, they would switch with the real one and see how Mr.Cail would react.

4 hours later...

"Done!" They all said and off they went.

Mr.Cail was entering the classroom five minutes aftereveryone was building the replica. So Auel was under the dask a quietly switched it right away!

"There is my car keys! Well, off I go!" said Mr.Cail as he grabbed the Ipod and off he went.

* * *

3 hours later...5:00 p.m.

"WHY! WHY!" yelled Mr.Cain as he was shaking his Ipod up and down.

"Why do you keep playing that song!" he yelled. Then Principal Gilbert came in with nurse Talia.

"Mr.Cain, what's wrong?" asked Gilbert.

"It's repeating the same song over and over..."replied Mr.Cain.

"Mr.Cain, calm down, it is just a device you use to listen and upload music." said Gilbert. He then whispered to Talia.

"How did I hire this man?"

"Oh, it wasn't you, it was the old principal, Yuuna." replied Talia. "All right Cain, time to go to sleep!" said Talia as she grabbed a needle from her pocket.

"No! No!" yelled Cain.

"Oh yes, don't worry, when you are asleep, they will quietly bring you to solitary confinent or whatever." she replied as Gilbert held him down and Talia inserted the needle. Cain gave one loud yell, then was knocked out.

"Where did you get that?" asked Gilbert.

"Emergency kit for wild students." Talia replied and off they went. Auel and the others listened carefully...it worked! Their plan to get rid of him worked! But it was originally to make him stop treating students badly, but getting rid of him is good enough. They all went to the dorms to celebrate.

* * *

6:45 p.m.

"Ready Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah, I don't want to keep them waiting." replied Cagalli. And off they went to the theater. When they got there, they found Shinn and Stellar talking and laughing alot.

"Hey! what's so funny?" asked Cagalli.

"Oh you haven't heard? THey finally got rid of that insane teacher, Mr.Cain." said Stellar.

"Thanks to Auel and the others." said Shinn with a laugh at how hw remembered what they did. "All because of an Ipod..." mumbled Shinn.

"All because of a what?" asked Athrun.

"Nothing!" Shinn replied. And off they went to watch the movie, "A Walk to Remember."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter was waaay to weird, I was half asleep when I wrote it. If you don't like it, I could re-edit it. Anyway, about the movie "A Walk to Remember," it just came to mind. And if you have any good pranks you want to share, please tell me because I'm kind of running out of ideas. So if you have any suggestions, please tell me! Oh, and who to prank next too! If you can't think of any, I'll just come up with another teacher as usual, or will I? Hmm... so as always, express yourself and review! And no flames please! Thanks Ya'll! **


	12. Happy Times, Bad Times

**Happy Times, Bad Times**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD. **

**A/N: Chapter 12 is here! Enjoy! x D

* * *

**

After Cain was gone, they got a sweeter technology teacher, Mrs. Lycoris, and everything was going smoothly. School became a little less boring ever since those "incidents" that happened. But, trouble would soon rise it's ugly head again. This is what happened.

Principal Gilbert, the so called "best principal of the school" was being transferred to Dominion High, and the teacher who was going to replace them is the very strict principal, Mr. Sige was the new principal! Everyone heard that he turned Destiny High from the messiest school to the most formal school into the land! Or more!

"I'm sorry that you have to be tranferred Mr.Dullundal." said Arthur.

"It is alright, but I don't understand why." replied Gilbert.

"Well, we had some rumors about car incidents, cruel jokes on other students and all that stuff." replied Arthur.

Gilbert paused for a moment.

"We have a feeling that the students need a...more responsible principal."

"Are you saying that I'm not responsible enough?" asked Gilbert.

"No no! We just want a more strict principal." Gilbert felt insulted.

"Well, maybe you don't think I'm responsible enough, than I quit!" said Gilbert. He then grabbed the phone to broadcast to the whole school.

"**Attention Students! Your school advisor thinks I'm not responsible enough to lead this school! So now I am leaving! Good luck with your new principal, Mr.Sige!" **

Gilbert slammed the phone back and grabbed all his stuff.

"Good Day to you." and off he went.

"I pity the man." said one of his assistants.

"Don't worry, we have a new principal, Mr. Sige!"

And then a man wearing a blue sweater vest, brown pants, and black hair appeared out of the dorrway.

"Are you ready to lead the school?" asked Arthur.

"Yes." replied Mr.Sige.

* * *

The school was shocked at what they heard, especially nurse Talia! Mr.Gilbert? Gone?

The whole school started panicking and talking aabout it, until Mr.Sige came in a told them all to be quiet, but when they wouldn't, he got mad and told all of them to shut up!

The whole school became silent.

"All right, now that I rule the school, and that the school advisor will be comming next week to check on how I am doing, we will start on those clothes..." said Mr.Sige.

The whole school looked at their clothes, then Kira began to talk.

"But Mr.Sige, we are allowed to wear free dress."

"Well, that was before, this is now, we will now start wearing school uniforms." he snickered. The whole school groaned.

"Luckily, I have them right now, and I am giving them away. When I call your name, please get your uniform. Meer Campbell!" Meer groaned, when she got the uniform, it was greyish colored sweater vest with a while blouse underneath and a knee high skirt. "Oh, and you must wear black or brown shoes with while knee high socks, only girls." said Mr.Sige as he continued on with the names,

"Kira Yamato!" Kira then took his uniform, it had the same sweater vest as the girls and a white formal shirt with slender pants. "The boys will wear only black or brown shoes with ankle high socks."

The list went on and on...until everyone got a uniform, the whole school mumbled words that should not be heard.

* * *

Dorm

"This sucks!" said Auel as he tried on his uniform.

"Not that bad, but it doesn't really go with me..." said Sting as he was in his dorm looking at his uniform. They heard a knock on their door.

It was Kira, Athrun, Shinn and Rey went inside, wearing they're school uniforms.

"I hate this.." mumbled Kira.

"You don't look that bad..." complimented Athrun.

"Yeah, better than Rey and I." said Shinn.

Rey just nodded.

"Where are the girls?" asked Rey.

"They should be comming soon." replied Athrun.

They al heard another knock on they're door. Kira opened it.

It was the girls! Well, only Lacus,Stellar,Luna,and Meyrin.

"Where's Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"He then noticed Luna and Meyrin were pulling Cagalli to the doorway, when all of them are together, the boys gaped at how the girls were looking.

"Man, why do the girls uniform look better than the guys?" asked Shinn as he went to Stellar. Stellar smiled.

"Whatever, I'm going to change right now!" said Cagalli as she was stomping back to her dorm.

"Oh no you don't!" said Luna as she grabbed Cagalli.

"What? I'm just going to change!" said Cagalli.

"We have to wear these until they give Gilbert back, which I think is never." said Meyrin.

"Whatever, well I have to go to the airport." said Cagalli.

"Why?" asked Athrun.

"Have you forgotten? Yzak and the other's flight is comming back...NOW!" yelled Cagalli as she dashed to her dorm, with a hasty change, she then went out the door, Athrun followed.

"Wait! Cagalli! You need someone to drive you!" said Athrun as he had no time to change and went out through his school uniform.

"I hope they didn't wait too long!" all of them said.

At the airport...

"Hello?" asked Yzak, Mir, and Dearka.

* * *

**A/N: How will Mr.Sige be as a principal? This is just the beginning...until then!**


	13. Learning the Waltz

**Learning the Waltz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GSD. **

**A/N: Yay! I'm back with chapter 13! **

* * *

11:00 p.m or so...

"Geez! What took you so long? We arrived at 9! You came just now?" complained Yzak.

"I thought we told you guys! We even called before we came!" said Dearka.

"Ah, shut up you guys! And come on! At least we came! And we were late because we had a few problems at school." replied Cagalli to stop all the complaining.

SILENCE...

"What happened?" Mir asked to stop the silence.

"Oh, a new principal, Mr.Sige came and is trying to change Mendel High into a formal school." replied Athrun.

"What? That's it, I'm going back to the plane." said Dearka as he was walking back to the airport.

"Hold it mister." said Mir as she grabbed his arm.

"How bad could that be?"

"A living nightmare, well for Cagalli's case since she is not,how will I say...not lady like." teased Yzak .

Cagalli snapped.

"THAT'S IT! Let me at him!" yelled Cagalli as she was about to strangle him, but Athrun grabbed her.

"You don't want to cause a scene, do you?" asked Athrun.

Cagalli stopped.

"Well, we might as well go back, I am tired." said Dearka.

"Let's get in the car then." said Athrun and all were off to school.

* * *

Next Day...

"What the hell!" yelled Yzak as he saw what everyone was wearing. "What is up with the weird clothes? Uniforms?"

"Yup, you better wear one too if you don't want to get in trouble." said Cagalli. "Well, I'm off to art class, with the teacher,Mr. Cruz! He might get angry if I'm late!" and off Cagalli went, the girls followed her.

"Yzak, just wear it..." said Athrun.

"No way!" he yelled.

"That's it! Rey, Kira, Dearka, and Athrun! You hold him down! Auel, Sting and I will put the uniform on!" said Shinn. And off to work they go.

* * *

It was now music class with Mrs. Marcal. But instead of playing intruments, they were all going to learn something they hated.

"All right class, we are going to learn the waltz." said Mrs.Marcal.

The whole class groaned.

"What the hell! Who would want to learn the waltz?" thought Cagalli.

"Noooo!" thought Shinn because he was bad at dancing.

"Oh well, can't be helped." thought Lacus.

"I'm sorry, but when Mr. Sige is principal, he is turning our school into a formal school." said Mrs. Marcal.

"Great, first uniforms, and now to learn how to dance!" thought Yzak.

"Well, the partners are:

Stellar and Shinn

Yzak and Shiho

Fllay and Sigh (Not sure how to spell it...)

Athrun and Cagalli

Kira and Lacus

Dearka and Miriallia

Auel and Meyrin

Lunamaria and Rey

and Sting and Meer.

Sting took a look at Meer, and groaned in frustration. Meer took a look at Sting, and felt like she wanted to hang herself.

"All right, we are all going to learn the simple steps. Ready? 1,2,3, 1,2,3..."

Everything seemed to be running smoothly, until...

"Oww! You stepped on my foot!" said Sting.

"Oh yeah! Well that wouldn't happen if someone didn't have two left feet!" replied Meer.

"Take that back you Lacus impersinator!"

"Never! You..you...drug addict!" Meer replied.

"That's it!" yelled Sting as he was ready to kill her for calling him that.

He then noticed Mrs. Marcal was staring at him, so he forgot what she said and continued dancing.

"Good job everyone! Now we will all learn how to turn your partner! Ready 1,2,3..." and everyone started dancing and turning their partners.

Sigh accidentally spinned her to hard and Fllay got dizzy and fell to the floor.

"Sigh!" yelled Fllay.

"Sorry!" was all Sigh could say.

The dancing continued.

Stellar tried not to blush when she was dancing with Shinn.

"Stellar? What's wrong?" asked Shinn.

"N-nothing Shinn! I'm just not tat good with dancing!" replied Stellar witha nervous laugh.

"Don't worry, I don't know that much how to dance, but at least we are going smoothly that Sting and Meer, I pity them." replied Shinn with a smile, he then turned to look at how they were doing.

"You evil person! You spinned me too hard and made me fall!" yelled Meer.

"Hey! That wasn't too hard and maybe you wouldn't have fallen if you had some balance!" yelled Sting in reply.

"Hey! What is going on here?" asked Mrs. Marcal.

"Mrs. Marcal! Sting Oakly here has been trying to mess me up in dancing!" said Meer.

"What is wrong with you woman? I never tried to mess you up! You just don't know how to dance!" replied Sting.

"I so know how to dance! I was best dancer in my class!" replied Meer.

"Maybe in a retarded class!" replied Sting.

"That is it! No more dancing for you two, please go sit down." said Mrs. Marcal and off they went.

"I pity Sting." said Auel.

"Don't worry. Besides, I like what he said about Meer." replied Meyrin.

"At least they are not that much in trouble." said Cagalli.

"Yup, Mrs. Marcal may only want to talk to them." replied Athrun.

And they continued dancing.

* * *

After all that...

(Girls Dorm)

"Finally! Done!" said Cagalli as she laid down on her bed.

"It wasn't that bad." said Lacus.

"For you and Kira." replied Cagalli.

Then a announcement came up.

**"Attention students! The school administrators are comming byFriday to check on how the school is doing and if everything is allright, I will be principal here forever. So, behave please. That is all." **

"I wish Mr.Gilbert was here." said Cagalli. Lacus paused for a minute.

"I have an idea! I plan that will get Mr.Gilbert to come back here and make Mr.Sige get out of here!" said Lacus.

"Great! What is it?" asked Cagalli.

"Well, today is Wednesday, so the plan will take place on Thursday. And I'll ask Mir, Dearka, and Yzak if they have some ideas. This is going to be great!"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 13! And the Sting and Meer paring, well, that was just something that came to mind. And about what Meer said, that may have been a little cold...eheh. And they are not a couple.Sorry if the chapter was a little boring. **

**MyouseiSeed: I'll just say that they don't like the uniform because of how it looks, and I tried to make the uniform a little like this schools uniform I saw, except for the color and the design. **

**KiraFreedom: Yup, it stinks to be them. :) **

**Until next update! **


	14. Operation: Get Gilbert Back! Part 1

Operation: Get Gilbert Back Part 1

**Disclaimer: Yup. **

**A/N: Almost near the end! Oh well...on with the story! **

* * *

It was the worst day ever after the whole waltz lesson. They had to learn how to speak properly, eat properly, and all that junk! Finally, when everything was over, they all had to the dorm hallway. 

"THAT IS IT! I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" yelled Yzak.

"Yzak! Pipe down! There is nothing you can do! Unless we go with what Lacus planned. Everyone stared at Lacus.

"What? Oh yeah the plan! Well, the inspection is comming tomorrow right? We just have to make this place look really bad so maybe they will give Gilbert back!" said Lacus.

"Excuse me?" said a voice, a nurse Talia came in, she heard everything.

"Oh! Um..nurse Talia!" stuttered Shinn.

"Did you hear all that?" asked Stellar.

"Yes I did." replied Talia.

"Are you going to tell on us?" asked Luna.

"No...because I agree with your plan to get Gilbert back." she replied with a smile. Everyone sighed on relief.

"Finally someone to stand up to that principal! He has been asking me out lately and I haven't seed Gilbert ina while." Talia said.

"He has been what?" asked Rey.

"Asking me out."

_Flashback _

_Talia was walking down the hall to tend to a hurt student outside until Mr.Sige came in. _

_"Ms.Talia! Do you have a minute?" he asked. _

_"Sorry sir, I have to go help a student." Talia replied. _

_"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out." Sige said. Talia paused. _

_"Sorry sir, I am currently intrested in someone else." she said and of she went. _

_End Flashback _

"After that, he wouldn't stop."

"Wow...I pity you nurse." said Mir.

"Just call me Talia." Talia said.

"All right...Talia." teased Dearka. Talia pouted.

"Dearka, you just call me nurse Talia. So whatdo you plan on doing?"

"Well, when the inspection comes, we will make this place so bad, they just have to kick him out! And we want Gilbert here to witness that." said Lacus.

"One problem, we don't have his address or phone number." said Athrun.

"Oh, I have his address." said Talia as she gave Kira a paper.

"Talia? Why do you have Gilbert's address?" asked Luna. Everyone paused for a second.

"I'll...tell you kids when you are older." teased Talia. "Don't fail me now!" and off she went.

Everyone stared at each other and they all said:

"Eww!" then laughed.

"All right, enough of that, who will go to Gilbert's house?" asked Kira.

"Well, Sting, Stellar, and I could go." said Auel.

"Right, and Luna, Rey, Shinn, and Meyrin could mess this place up a bit." said Lacus.

"Yzak, Dearka, and Miriallia will be on watch." said Kira.

"And Athrun, Lacus, Kira and I will tell the commity what a horrible job Sige is doing." said Cagalli.

"All right! Now what should we call this plan?" asked Yzak.

"We will call it, Operation: GET GILBERT BACK!" said Lunamaria and they all high fived.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Gilbert's Home 

Gilbert was sulking at what the school attorney had done with him, he then heard a knock on his door and got up.When he opened the door, he found Stellar, Sting, and Auel.

"Greetings Mr.Dullindal!" said Stellar as she walked in.

"Yeah, nice day today!" said Auel as he also walked in.

"You look great!" complimented Sting as he also walked in.

"Thank you? Now what are you kids dong in my house?" asked Gilbert.

"What? You got a problem with your own students visiting a principals home?" asked Auel.

"No! It is just...awkward." said Gilbert.

"Well, we would like to invite you to see how the school is doing." said Auel.

"Why would you do that?" asked Gilbert, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, we just want you to see how the school is doing!" replied Stellar.

"Sorry, I can't step on to the school until the school advisor comes." Gilbert replied with a sad voice.

"Come on! Nurse Talia would like to see you every now and then." said Sting.

Gilbert paused for a moment, well, he was wondering what the school has been doing and he missed seeing the students and Talia. And they only suspended him until the attorney comes, so why not? They said nothing about him comming while he is there.

"Fine, I'll stop by when they come. Now go along, you might get in trouble." replied Gilbert with a sigh. The trio thanked him and went outside.

"All right! We got Gilbert to come to the school! Phase 1 complete!" said Auel.

"I'll call them and tell." replied Sting and he grabbed his cellphone and started dialing.

* * *

"I just got the word that the trio got Gilbert to come over tomorrow!" said Kira as he answered his phone. 

"Great! Now what do we have to mess this place up?" asked Luna.

"I dunno, graffiti on the wall or something?" replied Rey.

"Well, if it will get Gilbert back! Then I will do anything!" said Meyrin.

"What is this I hear?" saida voice. They all turned around, it was Meer and her so called follower, Fllay!

"You...didn't hear everything right?" asked Shinn as he looked at Meer, who was smirking.

"You bet I heard everything!" said Fllay. "You guys are so dead after what we tell Mr.Sige!"

"How could you guys like him after what he is doing?" asked Rey.

"Well..."

_Flashback _

_"I am suspecting that Kira and his friends are planning something since they are acting weird around the school, and since you are their enemies, I want you to keep a close watch on them." said Mr.Sige. _

_"Why us? and why do you suspect that they are up to something?" asked Fllay. _

_"Well, they are always in groups and they hate me, so I think they are planning something to get that Gilbert back." replied Mr.Sige. _

_"What is in it for us?" asked Meer. _

_"Well, I will let you pass this whole year, since I heard that you are having trouble in school." he replied. They paused for a moment. _

_"Mr.Sige, you got yourself a deal." said Meer as they shook hands. _

_End Flashback _

"I guess he was right, you guys are planning something!" said Fllay.

They were all in trouble! Now that Fllay and Meer found out.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! I hope you enjoy this chapter and review please!**


	15. Operation:Get Gilbert Back! Part 2

**Operation:Get Gilbert Back! Part 2 **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't rub it in...**

**A/N: Chapter 15! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Well, since that you guys are planning to make Sige fired, I bet you all are responsible for the other events that happened the whole school year!" said Fllay. They all stayed quiet. Shinn then whispered something toRey and he nodded. 

"Oh man, well you caught us!" acted Shinn.

"Shinn! What are you doing?" demended Meyrin, Shinn just winked, as if to trust him as he continued to walk over to Fllay and Meer.

"You bet!" said Meer. Shinn grinned.

"Forgive me if I do this!" Shinn the ran up to Meer, punching her in the stomach, knocking her out. Fllay saw everything!

"Shinn! What the hell are you doing?" yelled Fllay.Rey rushed to her, also punching her in the stomach, knocking her out.

"Luna and Meyrin! Call Dearka and the others and ask them to help us with Meer and Fllay!" commanded Rey, Luna and Meyrin rushed to get them.

"Rey! Make sure no one sees them!" said Shinn as they dragged them somewhere else.

* * *

"Dearka! Yzak!"yelled Meyrin from the hallway. 

"What?" asked Yzak.

"We are just about to start guard duty." said Dearka.

"Well, what kind of guards are you?" yelled Luna."Thanks to you, Fllay and Meer found out!" Yzak and Dearka gasped.

"What happened?" asked Dearka.

"Well, thanks to Shinn and Rey, they are currently knocked out." replied Meryrin. They both sighed in relief.

"So why tell us?" asked Yzak. Luna narrowed her eyes.

"Well, for starters, it coud spoil the plan! And, they are working for Mr.Sige, also, we need you to help us hide them!" yelled Luna.

"Fine!" Yzak replied and they rushed to the scene.

* * *

They rushed to the school backyard, where they found Miriallia checking on Meer and Fllay. 

"Mir! How are they?"asked Dearka. Miriallia nodded.

"They are fine, but Shinn and Rey knocked them out good." she replied. "They should be back up for...let's say 3 hours?"

"Good,that gives us enough time to hide them." replied Yzak as he took out a rope and some tape. "Give them to us." They gave the girls to them as they carried them over their shoulders and into the janitiors closet, tying them up and leaving them there.

"Well, we did it!" said Dearka.

"Yeah, but we have to be more strict on the security and make sure no one else finds out."replied Yzak.

"But what if we forget about them?"asked Dearka.

"Don't worry, let's pray we won't." he replied and left.

* * *

Kira and the others were walking around the hallway thinking about excuses, the trio finally arrived. 

"All right! We got Gilbert to come over!"said Stellar.

"Good! And we now have some excuses, all we need now are the others finishing their job on ruining the school." said Kira.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" asked Lacus. Meyrin was passing by.

"Ah! Meyrin! There you are!" spotted Cagalli. Meyrin then came over.

"Did you guys hear what Shinn and Rey did?" she asked.

"No...what? And what does that have to do with the plan?" asked Athrun.

"Tons of things! Fllay and Meer found out!" she replied.

"What? This is supposed to be a secret!" said Kira.

"Well, Rey and Shinn knocked them out and Dearka and Yzak hid them."

"That is good, now, ready? The guy is comming in a few minutes! Are everything ready?" asked Kira.

"Yeah!" Meyrin replied.

"Now, all we need is Gilbert to come back!"said Auel.

"Yeah, and see what a bad job Mr.Sige is doing." said Sting.

"Well, well, look what I heard." said a voice. It was Mr.Sige!

"Um-Uh! Hey Mr.Sige!" they all greeted in a nervous voice.

"So I was correct! I was wondering where my spies were, so I decided to check on you guys myself! I see I was right the whole time!" he bragged.

"Well! We wouldn't be doing this if you didn't try to make this into a formal school!" said Meyrin, then Luna, Rey, Miriallia and the others came in.

"Hey! What's going on?" demanded Shinn, Stellar explained everything to him, his eyes widened. "No..."

"Oh yes Mr.Asuka, and I just made this formal school because I had nothing else to do." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Cagalli.

"Well, I was saving this for Destiny High, but it was too small, so I just left it as a formal school." Mr.Sige replied.

"That doesn't answer my question! What do you mean that there is nothing else to do?" yelled Cagalli.

"Well, once I pass the inspection, the advisor will give me this contract, meaning I own the school, so after that, I will destroy this school and make it into this giant hotel, I always wanted to run that kind of business!" Mr.Sige said.

"You can't just do that!" yelled Lacus.

"Oh yes I can! And I'll make sure that no one gets in my way!" with a snap of his finger, some of his assistance that were with him grabbed them all.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Auel.

"I'll make sure that you tell no one!" Mr.Sige yelled as they all threw them into a room and locking the door making sure no one gets out.

"Enjoy your last days at Mendel High kids!" yelled Mr.Sige as he went out. All the boys tried banging at the door, but they had no luck opening it.

"Oh no...what is going to happen now?" asked Lacus in a nervous voice.Kira walked up to her.

"He can't just destroy the whole school! I've been here since...forever!" said Stellar.

"All of us been, now what do we do?" asked Shinn.

"Well, all we can do now is think of how to get out of here, all the doors and windows are locked." replied Athrun.

"If we can't get out, then all we can do is pray." said Miraillia as they all sat in the room, thinking what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! Well, I hoped you enjoyed it as usual and how will they get out? And, express yourselg and review! But no flames as usual! Thank you! I'll update ASAP! **


	16. Operation:Get Gilbert Back! Part 3

Operation:Get Gilbert Back! Part 3

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes I am of the anime Gundam SEED and Destiny. **

**A/n: Wow, three parts. : )**

* * *

They all sat down on the floor trying to think of what to do, and they were all about to give up hope. 

"This is it! I can'ttake it anymore! What can we do to get out!" yelled Stellar.

"Stellar! Calm down! We all want to come out to stop that evil principal!" replied Shinn. Stellar stopped.

"Yeah, but everything is completely shut!" said Auel. They all sighed, until they heard someone wigling the doorknob.

"It must be Mr.Sige! Everybody get ready to attack him!" said Yzak, and everyone got what the can grab and were in battle positions. When the door opened, it wasn't Mr.Sige, it was Talia!

"Ms.Talia!" they all said in shock.

"I figured that you guys needed some help so hereI am! I heard everything on the other side of the hall." Talia said.

"So you know Sige's evil plan?" asked Miriallia.

"Yes. To think to just build a hotel in a place to learn! The nerve of him!" said Talia with a mad voice. "So, I wanted to help you kids stop him and his plot!"

"Great! We could always use more students, or teachers!" said Dearka.

"Yeah, but how can we turn the while school against him?" asked Sting.

"Hm, Talia? Can you make any student believe you?" asked Lacus.

"Where is this going?" Talia asked.

"Well, we were all wondering if you can announce Mr.Sige's plot." Lacus replied.

"Yeah, but what if they don't believe us?" asked Meyrin.

"Then I'll make them." replied Cagalli with a confident voice.

"Are you going to hurt them?" asked Athrun.

"No, just in a adult manner way." she replied.

"Great, so Talia, head to the office and do the announcement, and Shinn, Rey, Auel and Sting will go with you. Stellar, Meyrin, Lunamaria, and Cagalli will help spread the word and tell them to meet at the school gym, Kira, Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak will do the plans, and Miriallia and I will distract Mr.Sige, our way." planned Lacus.

"All right, let's do this!" and off they went.

* * *

(Talia's Group) 

The hallway was full of Sige's assistants, so Talia told the boys to distract them since they are blocking the way into the room. The boys agreed, and Talia ran ahead.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" yelled one of the guys who grabbed her but Talia knocked him out by punching him. After the other assistance saw what she did, that all went after her but the boys came out of nowhere and started fighting them, giving Talia time to access the room.

(Cagalli's Group)

The girls told everyone about what Mr.Sige was planning, and some believed them, some did not.

"Listen Yuki! I'm not kidding! Mr.Sige is really planning this!" yelled Cagalli, trying to talk some sense into him.

"Yeah right, a principal trying to make this school into a hotel? That is the worst excuse ever! Everyone knows he ain't like that!" replied Yuki. Cagalli was losing patience because she had to do this until Talia announces it. So Cagalli and the girls were doing their best to confront every student.

"We are not kidding! I know that you are loyal to him but we have to stop him!" said Lunamaria.

"Whatever." was all Yuki said. He wasn't going to believe them for a second. Cagalli then snapped and grabbed his collar.

"Listen you! We are not kidding about this and when I say we are not, we are not! You hear me! So you are going to help us with are plan! And you are going to like it! Do you hear me?" yelled Cagalli to his face. Yuki became scared.

"Y-yes!" he finally said. Cagalli them place him down.

"I knew you would believe me." said Cagalli.

"Finally, now on to the other students!" said Meyrin and off they went.

(Kira's Group)

The other group of boys were in the school newspaper room planning something, but instead of planning they were worried about how the others were doing.

"I hope they aren't in trouble..." they all thought, but they knew what the pans were and they knew their roles and that is to hep plan the attack.

(Lacus and Miriallia)

"Lacus, we should have brought more people with us." said Mir.

"How hard can distracting a principal be?" asked Lacus.

They then saw Mr.Sige walking down the hallway with the smile of victory. That smile made Mir and Lacus want to be sick.

"Alright, here he comes!" said Lacus as she jumped to the middle of the hallway, shocking Mr.Sige.

"Surprise to see us? Well, you'll be more surprised when we stop your plan!" sai Lacus.

"Impossible! That room was tightly sealed! How can you kids escape?" yelled Mr.Sige.

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" said Mir.

"That's it, guards, get them!" he yelled, but there were no guards around.

"Impossible! Where are they?" Sige asked.

"Again, for us to know and for you to find out!" they both said. Sige was ready to kill them, but he knew he couldn't because they were just students.

"You think you can stop me?" he asked.

"Of course we do!" Lacus replied.

"Well, we will see what you can do. See that clock? When the clock hits 3:00, that's when the authorities will come in, and it is already...2:34. How can you stop me in such little time? You can't turn the whole school against me."

"Just wait and see!"

* * *

**A/N: Another one at last! Well, can they stop him in such little time? Just wait and find out: )**


	17. Operation: Get Gilbert Back! Part 4

**Operation: Get Gilbert Back! Part 4 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. But sometimes I wish I did. **

**A/N: Allright! I'm back with chapter 17! No more problems! Yes! Now enough of me and my pointless blabs, on with the story! **

* * *

With such little time? What CAN they do? They haven't even turned the whole school against him yet all because Talia didn't make that announcement! They needed to buy more time! Then, something hit Lacus!

She whispered something to Miriallia and she nodded.

"Mr.Sige you were right the whole time, we couldn't beat you in your own games..." acted Mir in a sarcastic way.

"Yes, I'm glad you found that out. And once I pass, I will destroy this so called school." replied Sige. Lacus then secretly crept away without him noticing becasuse he was focused on Mir.

"What were we students thinking? Trying to turn a whole school against someone great as you." continued Mir, Sige continued agreeing to what everything she said. Lacus then creot behind him with a bucket from one of the supply closets.

"TAKE THIS SICKO!" yelled Lacus, Sige turned around and Lacus banged the bucket on his head, making him loose conciousnes and collapse.

"Wow, glad that is all over." sighed Mir. "But what do we do with the body?"

"Put it in one of the closets I guess." replied Lacus as she grabbed him and forced him into one.

"Well, that should knock him out for a while." said Mir as she locked the door.

"Yeah, now let's help Cagalli and the others in the gym." suggested Lacus as they ran.

* * *

(Talia's Group)

"Talia! How long until we make the announcement?" asked Shinn as he tried to block the door where all of Sige's assistance were trying to barge in.

"Almost...I just need t fix the wires since Sige cut it, he probably knew we were comming in here!" replied Talia.

"Well hurry! I called Cagalli and she is having a hard time controlling those students!" said Auel. Just when they were about to go in, they heard the assistance groan in pain as they all fell to the floor.

"Who goes there?" yelled Kira.

"Gee Kira! Not so loud!" replied a voice, it was Lacus and Mir!

"Great! I'm glad you guys are allright!" said Sting.

"Yeah, we are, so what seems to be the problem?" asked Mir.

"Well, looks like that creep cut the cord and I'm trying to fix it...wait...there we go!" said Talia as she connected it! They all rejoiced!

"All right! Everyone head to the gym, I am sure Athrun and the others got their plan ready and Cagalli and teh girls may need some help with all those students in the gym." ordered Talia. They all nodded and left. As they were running down the hall...

"Hey Lacus! What did you do with Sige?" asked Shinn.

"Well, let's just say I tied him to the school pole, so he will have a hard time getting out and stopping the news." replied Lacus.

* * *

(In the Gym)

"Will you all SHUT UP!" yelled Cagalli as they were all annoying them.

"Why should we Athha? You bring us to the gym for a special announcement and their is nothing at all!" yelled one of the sophomore girls.

"You! There is going to be an announcement and we DO have a plan!" yelled Stellar.

"Wow Stellar, you must really be mad." said Meyrin.

"You bet! All these freshman and sophomores are complaining but the seniors and juniors don't really care because because they get to miss french class." replied Stellar.

"Well, until everyone is here, we have to make them stay" said Luna. They then heard the gym door opening, the girls were ready to attack but it was Lacus and the others!

"Cagalli!" said Athrun.

"Are you guys allright?" asked Mir.

"Yeah, is Talia going to make the announcent soon?" asked Meyrin.

"Yeah...in five, four, three, two, one..." counted Auel, and then the screens in the gym turned on. It was Talia!

"Finally! Allright, listen upkids! The so called good principal Mr. Sige is going to turn the school into a luxury hotel, but he can't do that unless he get's the degree from the authorities, so we still have a chance to stop him. Turn to Kira's group and follow your instructions. That is all." and the announcement was over.

The whole school murmured, Mendel high into a hotel? What kind of stupid idea was that?"

"All right! Everyone get into your sections and gather around! We will give you your positions!" yelled Kira and they all lined up to their years.

"All right! Freshman! You guys go with me, Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak to wreck the school, like graffiti and all." ordered Kira. The freshman agreed.

"Then, the sophomores will get all the sports equipment and head to the top of the school roof." said Cagalli.

"What will you do then?" asked a boy.

"Stellar, Meyrin, Lunamaria, and Cagalli will help you of course." said Lacus.

"Then, the juniours will set up waterballoon traps. We will get the waterballons from my locker." said Auel.

"Where DID you get the balloons?" asked Sting.

"Hey, I like to do pranks! Just go with it." he replied. "We will the assemble on the west side of the school. Shinn, Rey, and Sting will come with us."

"Then the seniors will wreck the classrooms, and Mir and I will come" said Lacus.

"Allright! is everything clear?" asked Yzak.

"YES!" they all replied.

"Now let's get out there and kick some Sige!"

(30minutes later...)

"Is everything in position?" asked Athrun, "Cause I see them comming, and I think Sige freed himself from the pole."

"All right! Let's go!" yelled Kira, and off to "battle" positions.

(With Mr.Sige and authorities...)

"We are sorry we are late Mr. Sige, wewere intraffic." said one of the business men.

"That is allright. Now may I show you the school?" asked Sige. They all nodded.

"We will first start on the west wing. It will lead us to the back yard." But when they entered the west wing, guess what?

"Here we are!" said Sige, he then saw the juniors on the roof.

"What the heck are you students doing up there?" yelled Sige.

"UNLEASH THE WATERBALLOONS!" yelled Auel, and they all threw waterballons at Sige and the business men, after about 34 shots, the west side was flooded.

"AHH! Everyone into the school!" yelled Sige as he pushed the men into the building. The juniors all congragulated themselves and left.

"I am so sorry! I swear that will never happen again!" said Sige.

"I hope so!" said the leader.

"How about I show you the east wing? "aske Sige. They then walked there and went out, he then saw the SOPHOMORES up there. "No..." was all he could think.

"UNLEASH THE BALLS!" yelled Cagalli and all the sopohmores and the girls threw every school ball they had at them. "INTO THE SCHOOL!" Sige yelled again in pain as a football hit him.

(Inside)

"I AM SOOO SORRY!" said Sige.

"SIGE! We BETTER not see anymore disruptions!" said the leader again. They then went into study hall, where the FRESHMAN had all these art supplies with them, then Kira yelled, "GET THEM!" and all the freshman ran up to them and painted on them, making their clothes in odd colors, wait, not just their clothes, EVERYTHING! Now the looked like rainbows.

"SIGE! THAT IS IT! WE ARE OUT OF HERE!" yelled the leader, but Sige stopped them yet again.

"Wait! The classrooms! I swear nothing will happen in there!" he pleaded. They all sighed and agreed to take a look, they carefully opened the door and were in for the shock of their lives! It looked like a hurricane hit the place!

"WAIT!" he then shut the door tight and pushed them into the cafeteria.

"We didn't get to see the classrooms!" yelled one man.

"I am sorry! The floor is...wet! You might slip!" replied Sige.

"Whatever, and aren't the students suppose to be home?" asked the leader again. "Oh no.." thought Sige as he saw EVERYONE with the cafeteria's yesterday lunch. Then one yelled..."FOOD FIGHT!"

All the food were flying all over the place and hitting them, yet again!

"OUT!" yelled Sige. They were now in the hallway.

"Mr. Sige! I had enough of this nonsense! You are hereby FIRED from working in this school after what I saw. Boys! Take him away!" The two men with him grabbed Sige and went out to the school. Kira and the other's secretly followed.

In front of the school gate was no other then Gilbert! Who was way late and missed all the excitement.

"Ah Gilbert! I am so glad you are here! I rather have you watch the school from now on instead of this irresponsible teacher! I hereby make you principal again!" said the leader. Gilbert was a little confused, but agreed anyway.

"Thank you" was all he could say before they left. Talia then came out and hugged Gilbert tightly. Kira and the others came out and all rejoiced saying, "YES! WE DID IT!" Gilbert then walked up.

"Nothing!" they all replied nervously. Gilbert nodded and entered his school, where he was in for the schock of his life, his school was a WRECK!

"You guys...I bet you did this." said Gilbert who was tryong to hold back his anger. They all nodded. "We are the masterminds, the rest of teh school just helped." confessed Lunamaria.

"Well, because of this, one MONTH of detention!" he said. "You will have to clean up this mess!"

They all nodded in dissapointment. "But, because you helped me get my school back, 3 weeks, but you still have to clean up the mess." he added.

They all rejoiced! They were glad to have Gilbert back, sure, they had detention and all, but hey, at least Gilbert was back!

(In the janitor closet where Fllay and Meer were.)

Fllay woke up first, only shocked to find herself tighed up! She was shaking so hard that she woke Meer up! Who was also shocked! They tried squirming around and screaming, but no one heard them.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done with this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and if some parts are weird, I was half asleep. Anyway, what do you think? If you are wondering about the teachers, they left. And Fllay and Meer, they rescued them eventually. OO. Thank you and I will update the next chapter ASAP! Express yourself and REVIEW! But no flames! Thank you! Any questions? Just add! Until next update! **

**BTW: Is anyone nervous what will happen to Asucaga? Just curious. **


	18. Roomies Problem

**Roomies Problem**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**A/n: Okay, I am back with chapter 18! Enjoy! **

* * *

Everyday was the same thing, after school, Lacus will be dismissed at school, go out with Kira for a while, and head back to the dorm with Cagalli, who would always leave a mess in the room. 

"Cagalli! I am back!" said Lacus as she entered the dorm.

"Oh, hey Lacus!" greeted Cagalli as she was eating a back of chips on her bed. Lacus then opened her eyes and saw that the room was a mess! There were Cagalli's clothes scattered all over, and some trash on the floor.

"Cagalli!" yelled Lacus as she saw the room or to her, a jungle.

"What?" Cagalli asked in confusion.

"Why aren't you cleaning this mess?" asked Lacus, who was quite serious.

"What about it? It looks fine to me!" replied Cagalli as she was still sitting on the bed.

"What? It is a jungle in here! Cagalli, please can you clean this up? I have had a long day with the detention, the date, and meetings!" said Lacus as she was worn out.

"Oh, so you are saying that you have a problem with me?" Cagalli yelled.

"Yeah! I have a problem! You always have something for me to do!" she yelled back.

"What? You are always telling me what to do! You tell me what to eat, what time to wake up, and sometimes what to wear!" Cagalli said.

"Oh, so you are saying that you have a problem with me?" yelled Lacus.

"Yeah!"

"Fine! Then I am moving out!"

"Fine with me!" yelled Cagalli as she slammed the door to the bathroom. Lacus graoned in frustration and grabbed her bag to pack everything she needed. After a few minutes, Cagalli cam back out.

"There! I am done packing! I am staying at Miriallia's room for a while!" Lacus yelled as she slammed her bag shut and went out the door.

"Slob!" Lacus yelled.

"Jerk!" Cagalli yelled back and they both groaned in frustration. Cagalli then slammed the door shut. They had never had a fight like this before.

* * *

Lacus knocked on Miriallia's and Meyrins'room. Meyrin opened the door. 

"Oh, Lacus! What brings you here?" she asked, a little sleepy.

"Hello Meyrin! May I stay here for tomight, Cagalli and I got in a fight and I decided to stay out for a while." said Lacus.

"Umm...sure, I'll go aske Mir." Meyrin replied. She then ran out to get her.

"Mir, can Lacus stay here for a while?" she asked. Miriallia was brushing her teeth when she asked her.

"Uh, sure, she can stay on the extra bed." she replied. Meyrin nodded and Lacus smiled, her last thought was what Cagalli was doing.

* * *

"Finally! Now I have my own room!" celebrated Cagalli as she sat on her bed. 

"That Lacus better find a place to find permanently!" thought Cagalli, but deep down she didn't feel like that at all, she actually missed her best friend, or, to her thoughts, 'ex'-best friend.

* * *

(Next Day...) 

"After classes, the students had to do there three week detention by cleaning every classroom. Lacus and Cagalli were ignoring each other. The others stared.

"Lacus? Cagalli? You guys haven't said anything since...ever." said Kira as he stared at them facing back to back.

"There is no way I am talking to that messy person." said Lacus as she walked away.

"And there is no way I am talking to Ms. Perfect." said Cagalli, who also walked away. They all thought the must've had some argument or something. The juniors decided to back off.

"Well look at the time! I have to go to the hairstylist!" said Meyrin and went out the door.

"Well, I better follow her! Big sister's duty!" said Luna with a nervous laugh and followed Meyrin out the door.

"Well, Sting and I have to do some chores for our parents!" said Auel as they both left.

"Well, Stellar, Rey, and I have to...take Stellar shopping!" excused Shinn.

"We are?" asked Rey.

"Yes Rey!" said Shinn, he then grabbed Rey and whispered something to him, Rey nodded.

"Yup, that's right! We have to take Stellar shopping!"

"Why?" asked Stellar, but before they answered her, they grabbed her and also went out the door. Miriallia then walked up to Athrun and Kira.

"We will leave them to you, they are you girlfriends after all." she said and she and the other boys left.

"Well, what should we say?" asked Athrun to Kira.

"I dunno, we have to ask them the problem first." Athrun nodded.

"Well girls! What is going on?" asked Athrun.

"Nothing is wrong!" both girls replied.

"Well, then why aren't you guys talking to each other?" asked Kira.

"Because we don't want to!" said Lacus simply.

"Come on, what is it?" Kira continued asking.

"Fine, Lacus and I got in a argument last night that she thinks I do nothing in our dorm and that she does all the work!" answered Cagalli.

"That is it?" asked Athrun, thinking that it is not a big deal.

"Well, she is just so...bossy!" Cagalli replied, facing Lacus. Lacus turned around and faced her.

"What do you mean bossy?" demanded Lacus, dropping the broom.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" said Cagalli, dropping the mop.

"Are you saying you've got a _problem _with me?" Lacus started to yell.

"Yeah! Like last night!" Cagalli said also raising her voice.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be bossy if you just helped out!"

"What? I help out alot of times!" Cagalli yelled back. They looked like they were about to attack each other until Athrun and Kira held them back.

"Girls! Calm down!" yelled Athrun.

"Yeah! Can we just talk this out!" said Kira. They calmed down.

"There is nothing to say." said Cagalli.

"Yeah. So I guess that we are not friends anymore." said Lacus.

"Yeah." and Cagalli turned her back to the exit, the same with Lacus. Athrun and Kira sighed.

"We have to do something about them..." said Kira. Athrun paused for a minute. He then smiled.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

**A/n: Well, chapter 18! It took me longer then I usually update because, of...well you know. Sorry for the shortness off the chapter and all. But anyway, please reveiw! Thank you! **

**Author's thoughts: I can't believe Meer died. Sure, she was a jerk and all, but still...oh well...just sharing my opinion. Till next update! **


	19. Bringing a Friendship Back

**Chapter 19: "Bringing a Friendship Back" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. **

**A/n: Well, I finally updated a little earlier then before! But now, I have to admit that I won't be able to update much because of well,some things, and they don't have anything to do with school! Okay, maybe is kind of does... I'll see what I can do though! So, that is all I am saying and enjoy the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

"Slob!"

"Jerk!"

That has been going on all day ever since that stupid fight between them. They would keep ignoring each other and when ever they passed by, the same thing would happen. Athrun and Kira were getting sick of it!

"Athrun! We have to make them stop arguing! This is rediculous!" said Kira as he watched from there lunch table Lacus and Cagalli giving death glares to each other.

"I know, I know! I already have the video I borrowed from Lacus's mom, I am postive that they would stop this fight as soonas they saw this tape." replied Athrun, who was also tired that they were fighting all day. Just then, Lacus got up andCagalli too, they weren't paying attention and they bumped into each other. They then gave each other glares.

"Oops! I am sorry! Though I don't think that would be a problem for you since you make a mess everyday!" said Lacus ina sarcastic tone.

_"Ouch! That's cold!" _Thought Kira from a distance.

"Oh don't worry! I am sure this will be no problem for me Ms. Pain in Neck!" replied Cagalli, also with a sarcastic tone.

_"Dang! That is even colder!" _Thought Athrun.

"You know what? I am officially sick of your attitide!" yelled Lacus, dropping her tray to the ground. The whole cafeteria was looking at them.

"What? You don't like y attitude Ms. Songtress? Well, I am sick of hearing your voice everyday!"Cagalli shot back.

"FIGHT! Fight!" the whole school was chanting as they were about to kill each other.

_"They aren't really going to kill each other! Are they?" _Thought Kira and Athrun, who were worried that they were actually serious.

"So you hate hearing my voice everyday? Well I am sick at LOOKING at you!" Lacus shot back.

"That is it!" yelled Cagalli about to strangle her, Kira and Athrun then grabbed them before they got a chance to do anything.

"Lacus! Calm down!" yelled Kira as Lacus wouldn't stop squirming.

"You too Cagalli!" yelled Athrun.

The girls then calmed down, still glaring at each other.

"Why should I calm down when she says something like that?" asked Cagalli.

"Cagalli, Lacus is your bestfriend! And this is not the way to treat her!" replied Athrun, still holding her.

"Yeah Lacus, can't we just forgive and forget?" asked Kira. They thought about it for about two minutes.

"No way!" they both yelled in reply.

"But what will happen to your friendship?" asked Athrun.

"It's over! Simply like that!" said Cagalli.

"What? Cagalli! All four of us has been friends since childhood! And we promised each other that we will be best friends forever!" replied Kira in shock.

"I am sorry Kira, but I will have to agree with Cagalli here." said Lacus.

"L-Lacus?"

"Some promises can't be kept. That is how it is." she said sternly.

"But-"

"Besides, at least we kow or TRUE feelings for each other." After Lacus said that, her face sotfened, like she was about to cry.

"Lacus-" said Kira, but she just stood away.

"Don't worry, I am allright. Besides, I am sure that Cagalli is doing fine all by herself in the dorm room. I'll just stay with Miriallia and Meyrin. They said it was allright." Then she left. The boys attention then turned to Cagalli.

"What?" she asked.

"You two should really apologize right now! Lacus is really a sensitive person."suggested Athrun.

"Why? So she can boss me around again?"

"No! Because she looks like she wants to be your friend again!" said Kira.

"Why should I? She already hurt my feelings about what she said!" replied Cagalli.

"Sorry Cagalli, but you still have to. And I have something that will remind you WHY you two are friends. Let's head to the movie room, Kira you get Lacus." said Athrun and Kira nodded and went to find her. Athrun then grabbed Cagalli's hand and dragged her to the room where he forced her to sit down. That she did and then he grabbed some tape to tie around her.

"What the hell is this, Athrun?" yelled Cagalli as he was tying her up.

"This will make sure you don't go away while Kira finds Lacus." he replied. Kira then entered the room with Lacus. Lacus then sat down.

"Why don't you tie her up?" asked Cagalli.

"Because we trust her that she won't get away, unlike you." replied Kira. Cagalli growled.

"Allright, I borrowed this video from Mrs.Clyne. This will show you why you guys are friends." said Athrun.

"Just play the tape, I think I'm getting a rash!" complained Cagalli, they all sighed and played it.

_Video: Lacus's Birthday _

A young Lacus appeared on the screen.

_"Hello Lacus! Now, what day is today?" said a voice, it was Mr.Clyne. _

_"Today is my birthday! I am now turning 8!" squealed Lacus. _

Kira then paused the tape.

"Doesn't that just make you want to go-"

"Aww!" they both said, Kira smiled and continued playing.

_"Today is my birthday and my bestfriends Cagalli, Athrun, and Kira are comming!" the young Lacus squealed again. _

Kira again paused the tape.

"See Cagalli? Bestfriend?" asked Kira.

"Kira! Give me the remote!" said Athrun and snatched it from him and continued playing.

_"Hey Lacus! Hey Lacus! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" sang the young Cagalli. She then ran up to Lacus. _

_"Hi Cagalli!" greeted Lacus and they hugged. _

_"Lacus? Are you going to introdice her to the camera?" asked Mr. Clyne. _

_"Oh, of course! This is one of my bestfriends! Cagalli!" said Lacus. _

_"HUG!" said Cagalli and they both did.Kira and Athrun then came. _

_"Hey Lacus! Happy Birthday!" they both greeted and gave them their presents for her. _

_Lacus squealed, yet again and grabbed the presents from them. _

_The video went on from the party games to the cake. _

_"Lacus! Time to blow out the candles!" called Mrs.Clyne. _

_"Yay!"rejoiced Lacus as she ran to the cake. _

_"Allright, Lacus! Make a wish!" said Cagalli. Lacus then paused for a minute. She then nodded and smiled. She blew of the small pink candles from herpink and white chocolate cake. _

_"Lacus? What did you wish for?" asked Kira.Cagalli then hit me lightly on the head. _

_"Don't be stupid Kira! If Lacus says her wish it won't come true!" _

_"That's allright, Cagalli! I know it will come true! I wished that we would be best friends forever! And Cagalli, I want you to be my bestest one! _

_"Why me?" asked Cagalli. _

_"Because we could share girl talk! and stuff like that!" Lacus replied clasping her hand. Cagalli paused for a minute, "Sure! Why not?" _

_"What about us?" asked Kira and Athrun. _

_"Don't worry! You are all my friends!" replied Lacus and they all smiled. _

_End of Tape _

"Wow...I guess I forgot about all that..." said Cagalli as she looked at Lacus.

"I forgot about my birthday wish...and that you would be my greatest friend." said Lacus, as she looked at her.

"Well, I guess I have somethig to say...Lacus, I'm sorry, I guess I could try to be more neater. Will you still be my roomate and friend?"

Lacus smiled. "Of course! And I wull try to be less bossy and all. I guess we should thank Kira and Athrun."

Cagalli turned to them. "You guys, thanks...and now that that's all over, WILL YOU UNTAPE ME?" "

They nodded and untied her.

"Well, I have someway of thanking you." they both smiled and gave their boyfriends a small kiss. They blushed.

"Heh, I guess you two should break your friendships often." said Athrun. The girls paused for a minute...

"No way!" they said and ran off.

**

* * *

A/n: Well! How was the chapter?Do you think I made Lacus a little OOC? I hope you all enjoyed it and please review! Thank you and till next update! **

**KL,AC,DM Forever: I'll just say that Lacus was all worn out from everything that she had to do, so that's why she snapped at Cagalli. **

**IYGU: Yup! School has been holding me out sometimes, and I get alot of homework so that's why I am not updating so fast. Sorry if I took so long! **


	20. Graduation

**Graduation **

**Disclaimer: I said it 19 times…. **

**A/n: I am so sorry for not updating this! I was so stuck with my other stories! Please forgive me! (Begs for forgiveness) Alrighty, I present the final chapter of "School Daze!" **

**

* * *

**

"What should I wear?" asked Cagalli as she was at the dressed shop for what to wear under her graduation gown.

"I don't know. What kind of dress do you want?" asked Lacus, who was shopping with her.

Cagalli shrugged. "I don't know. Something simple I guess." Lacus smiled.

"I think this will suit you." She held up a green spaghetti strapped dress that had a skirt attached to it.

"That's cute." Cagalli complimented.

"Try it on." Lacus suggested. Cagalli then headed for the dressing room.

"Cagalli! Are you done yet!" shouted Lacus.

"Alright! I'm coming! I'm coming!" she whined as she came out. Lacus' eyes beamed.

"Wow, Cagalli! You look great!" Cagalli blushed.

"Umm…thanks."

"Now to get something to match with it…" Lacus went around the store. Finally, she came back with a green clip.

"There you go! Now you look beautiful!" Cagalli smiled.

"What are you going to wear?" she asks.

"Sort of the same thing as you except pink." Lacus replied.

"Alright! Let's pay now!" and off they went to the register to pay.

**

* * *

**

"Hmm…what to get…" wondered Kira as he was looking at all the formal shirts they had at the store. Yzak sighed.

"Kira, we have lives to live…" he mumbled. Kira gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, I just want to look good for graduation." Yzak sighed once again.

"All you have to do is wear a nice formal shirt and black slacks."

"I know, but I just want to look nice." Kira smiled.

"Whatever, just hurry up!" Kira nodded and grabbed an armful of shirts and rushed to the fitting room.

"What's taking him?" asked Dearka who was waiting outside.

"He's just trying to find the 'perfect shirt'." he sneered. Dearka chuckled.

"Losing patience in him, Yzak?" Yzak just grumbled.

"Why don't you just wait outside? I'll wait for Kira."

"Thanks." and Yzak left. Finally, or what seemed like forever, Kira came out.

"Well What do you think?" he asked. Dearka arched an eyebrow.

"Where's Yzak?"

"Taking a break, and you shirt is on backwards." He pointed at the tag that was sticking out. Kira gave out a nervous laugh.

"I'm gonna go change now.." and he was gone, giving the guys another lifetime to wait.

**

* * *

**

_Back at School _

"Alright Meyrin, just a little higher…um, maybe a little higher…there! Perfect!" said Stellar as she was helping Meyrin put up the graduation banner. Auel came out with one of the graduation gowns.

"Well? Watcha think?" he asked as he turned around. Stellar arched an eyebrow.

"Well…great. But you are not graduating." Auel gave a triumphant smile.

"Well, this is me next year."

Meyrin couldn't help but laugh. Auel made a mad face.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing…" she replied. "Are you wearing something under Mr. Graduate?"

Auel's eyes widened.

"We're supposed to _wear_ something under?" Meyrin and Stellar fell of shock, then got back up.

"DUH!" replied Meyrin. Auel then began scratch himself.

"No wonder we have to wear something under! It sorta itches!"

"You are so not sitting next to me." Stellar then walked away to get more decorations as Meyrin helped.

"Umm guys, help?" asked Auel as he was trying to get the gown off.

**

* * *

**

Sting was walking by with some decorations until he stopped to hear someone sing.

_"Is that Lacus?" _he thought. He went around the tree to look. To his mistake, it wasn't Lacus, it was Meer! Singing!

"Wow, she's good." Sting said to himself. All of a sudden, Meer stopped.

"Who's there!" she yelled. Sting appeared.

"Don't worry, It's me." he assured. Meer sighed in relief but then went back to an angry expression.

"Why are you spying on me?" she demanded, Sting jumped.

"Chill, I was walking by until I heard someone singing. Whoever it was, has a good voice." he complimented. Meer blushed.

"You..think I have a good voice?" she asked embarrassed. Sting shrugged.

"I guess…" Meer was speechless.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Silence.

"So, why are you singing?" asked Sting as he put down the decorations.

"I sing on my spare time." she replied. Sting grinned.

"Well, did you ever sing in front of someone before?" he asked. Meer shook a no.

"Why?" Sting continued asking.

"You could say that I am a shy person." she replied.

"There's no need to be shy. Tell you what? Why won't you join the talent show at Carean Park? Many people are participating." Sting suggested. Meer's eyes widened.

"Join a talent show? And sing in front of people? I've always wanted to do that." she said surprised. Sting nodded.

"I'll sign you up. Why not give it a try?" Meer's eyes beamed.

"Thank you so much!" All of a sudden, she hugged him, making Sting blush.

"Umm…er…your welcome?" he said nervously. Meer then got off him.

"Sorry, I just am really happy. I always dreamed of performing on stage."

"Well then, let's get started!" Sting grabbed Meer's arm to help her on her singing.

**

* * *

**

This, was the day. The time has come after four years in high school, graduation. The students were lined up at the entrance.

"I can't believe it…the time for our graduation…"said Lacus as she could feel her eyes water up.

"Me too. We really made our years worth it." said Kira as he held Lacus' hand.

"One kiss before we go up there?" he asked, Lacus nodded and kissed him lightly. "Let's go." and they went back to their positions.

Cagalli went up to Athrun.

"Well Athrun, I guess this is it." she said. Athrun smiled.

"This is it, the time that we graduate high school." Cagalli quickly kissed Athrun before going into her positions. It was time.

"Alright? Is everyone ready?" asked Gilbert. Everyone nodded and the doors were opened.

Everyone was there as they walked down the aisle. Friends, parents, and many other.

"The juniors did a good job." commented Dearka.

"Yeah." Yzak replied. The music began.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 _

The principal went up to the stage as everyone sat down.

_I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same _

"Everyone!" Gilbert began. "Another year has passed, and more students." His voice started breaking, they all knew he was about to cry.

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track _

"These…these students did a great job this year, of course, it was one crazy one."

All the couples held their lover's hand.

_And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day _

"Shinn, I think I'm going to cry…" said Stellar as she was trying to hold back her tears. Shinn held her hand a little tighter.

"It's alright Stellar." Shinn comforted as he kissed her hair. Stellar smiled and leaned on him.

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound _

"So Meyrin," flirted Auel as he saw Shinn and Stellar leaning on each other and holding hands. "You gonna cry yet?"

Meyrin became mad.

"Keep your hands to yourself." she warned. Auel nodded and focused back to the ceremony.

_And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love _

"Dearka, I guess this is it…" said Miriallia as she leaned on him. Dearka smiled.

"It ain't the end yet.."

_But it came too soon  
And there was me and you _

"Yzak, I'm gonna miss you…" said Shiho. Yzak smiled.

"Me too. But we are going to still meet each other again." he smiled and Shiho smiled with him.

_And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone _

"Athrun, you promise to call me every single day right?" asked Cagalli.

"Of course." he said.

"And you won't got flirting with other girls?"

"Yes, Cagalli. I promise."

"And you won't lie to me?"

"Yes, Cagalli. I promise to keep in touch with you and all…" he assured. Cagalli sighed in relief as she held Athrun's hand.

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair _

_And this is how it feels _

"Kira…I'm going to miss you…" cried Lacus. Kira held her.

"Don't worry, I'm still here and always will be. Even though we maybe apart." Lacus forced a smile as the both continued to listen.

_As we go on  
We remember _

"Now as I call you names, please step up and receive you certificate and all." instructed Gilbert.

"Lacus Clyne…"

_All the times we  
Had together _

"Cagalli Yula Athha…." Cagalli got up and received her certificate.

_And as our lives change  
Come Whatever _

"Shiho Hahnenfu…"

_We will still be  
Friends Forever _

"Miriallia Haww…."

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money _

"Kira Yamato…"

_When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny? _

"Athrun Zala…."

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule _

"Yzak Joule…"

_Will little brainy Heine be the stockbroker man?  
Can Fllay find a job that won't interfere with her tan? _

"Dearka Elsman…."

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels _

And the list went on.

_As we go on  
We remember _

The whole class went to the front of the stage.

_All the times we  
Had together _

Then they yelled….

_And as our lives change  
Come Whatever _

"WE ARE THE GRADUATES!"

_We will still be  
Friends Forever _

**

* * *

**

**A/n: This was the ending! Thanks to all those who reviewed! And don't forget to review either! There will be an epilogue and yeah, so, till then! ******


End file.
